Amor Policial
by Patricia04
Summary: Rin é uma das melhores agentes do FBI, e tinha uma vida comum. Porém, ela recebe uma nova missão, e para isso, ela conta com a ajuda de um novo agente, Sesshoumaru. Mas não é apenas trabalho, que interessa aos dois... E sim algo mais... Chamado amor.
1. Capítulo 1: A Nova Missão

**Amor Policial**

** Capítulo Um**

**A Nova Missão**

- Vamos! Vamos! - gritava baixo um agente do FBI, enquanto ele e mais o seu bando corriam pelo corredor vazio de um prédio.

Todos os agentes seguravam uma pistola na mão. Quando chegaram no apartamento desejado, pararam em frente à porta. O principal agente fez um sinal com o olhar para outro agente, e este se posicionou em frente à porta. Deu um forte chute, e a porta se arrombou. Todos entraram, em suas posições.

Espalharam-se pela casa. Logo encontraram um homem assustado na sala, que assistia a tv. Ele olhou confuso, e então tentou passar correndo por entre dois agentes, mas eles o seguraram, sorrindo. O homem deu um chute em um, derrubando sua arma, e um soco no outro. Então saiu correndo em disparada, em direção ao corredor.

Os agentes o barraram, mas o chefe do grupo mandou que o deixasse sair, com o olhar. Todos se reuniram em torno do chefe, para entender o motivo, apesar de todos já terem mais ou menos a idéia do que o chefe queria dizer.

- Por que deixá-lo senhor? - perguntou um agente, com a pistola nas mãos.

- A agente Rin toma conta dele. Não se preocupem. - respondeu o chefe, com um sorriso nos lábios.

O homem corria desesperado pelo corredor. Ele não esperava a "visita" do FBI a sua casa. Ele decidiu ir pela escada de emergência mesmo. O homem viu uma garota muito bonita sentada na escada. Ela vestia uma blusa de frio preta, uma saia jeans preta, uma meia-calça preta, botas de salto alto e fino pretas, e para completar o visual, um boné preto. Sem contar que ouvia seu mp3.

- Sai da frente garota! - mandou o homem, descendo as escadas.

- Mas que má educação! - comentou a garota, com um sorriso de lado nos lábios. - Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso garoto.

- Hã? - o homem perguntou.

A garota desceu pelo corrimão da escada, e quando estava no fim, deu um chute no homem, e ele caiu no chão, golpeado. Ele se levantou para atacá-la, mas levou um chute com a perna direita dela, e logo em seguida um com a esquerda. Ele caiu no chão, golpeado, e ela apenas ficou de costas para ele, sorrindo.

- É melhor ficar parado aí, garotão! - disse a garota se virando e apontando sua pistola para ele.

- Droga... - resmungou ele, derrotado.

Logo os agentes que invadiram a casa do homem apareceram, rindo e conversando. O chefe, ao ver Rin, não ficou surpreso. Era comum ver Rin golpeando e derrotando os criminosos. Também, não era a toa que ela era a melhor agente do FBI.

- Bom, vamos levá-lo para a cadeia. - disse o chefe, descendo as escadas.

Ele algemou as mãos do homem, e então todos foram descendo as escadas até o térreo. Rin estava isolada em um canto, calada. Ela não tinha muitos amigos no FBI, mas tinha um namorado, Kohaku. Ele estava em uma categoria inferior a dela, mas ela não se importava. Gostava dele porque ele era um bom companheiro.

O homem foi jogado para dentro do carro do FBI, e Rin foi dirigindo. Em outros carros, estavam os outros agentes. Rin ainda escutava o seu mp3. O criminoso a achou esquisita, já que ela não dizia nada, apenas ficava calada e fazia o seu trabalho.

- Você é estranha. - comentou o homem.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Rin, se concentrando.

- Nada. Mas até que suas roupas são legais... - comentou o criminoso.

- Você _é_ estranho. - respondeu Rin, o observando através do retrovisor. - Normalmente os criminosos estariam extremamente irritados comigo, por tê-los prendido.

- Eu não ficaria bravo com alguém assim, tão bonita como você. - disse o homem sorrindo.

- É melhor ficar quietinho, porque esse papo não cola em mim não. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Você é muito fria. - disse o homem, fazendo uma careta.

- E você é muito "alegre". - respondeu Rin, no mesmo tom.

Quando chegaram, Rin estacionou o carro. Ela pegou o criminoso, e o levou até a prisão. Depois de conversar um pouco com o youkai que cuidava dos criminosos mais perigosos, Rin saiu da cadeia, e entrou no _seu_ carro, que estava lá desde que saíra para prender o criminoso.

Ela acelerou o carro, e começou a dirigir até a sua mansão, onde dividia com suas amigas, Kagome e Sango. Kagome era uma jornalista muito famosa, já Sango uma fisioterapeuta muito boa. Elas se conheceram por acaso, um dia, em uma lanchonete, quando compravam os seus lanches. Elas começaram a conversar, e perceberam que os gostos eram os mesmos, e desde aí uma amizade se desenvolveu.

Quando chegou na sua casa, estacionou o carro na garagem. Saiu dele, e entrou na sua mansão. Suas amigas estavam trabalhando, e ela decidiu tomar um bom banho quente. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro do segundo andar, e ligou a banheira. Então entrou, e relaxou.

Depois do banho, Rin foi até a enorme sala. Sentou no sofá e ligou a tv. Não estava passando nada de bom. Mas não importava, logo suas amigas chegariam, e poderiam conversar. Enquanto esperava, decidiu ligar para Kohaku.

- Rin? - atendeu a voz de Kohaku.

- Oi Kohaku! - cumprimentou a namorada. - Você não quer passar aqui? Sei lá, a gente podia locar um dvd...

- Hum... Desculpe Rin. Agora não dá. Eu estou trabalhando em um caso. - respondeu Kohaku, que também trabalhava no FBI.

- Ah... O.k. - respondeu Rin, desanimada. - A gente se fala depois. Tchau.

- Tchau. - despediu Kohaku.

Rin desligou o telefone. Deu um suspiro, entediada. Decidiu desligar a tv, e preparar alguma coisa para a janta, já que não tinha nada para fazer, mesmo. Começou a preparar, um pouco entediada. Ela namorava Kohaku, mas ela não era feliz. Ela própria admitia isso. Ele estava sempre ocupado, querendo passar para a categoria de Rin, e isso deixava Rin triste.

- "O Kohaku pelo menos devia ter um tempo para mim...". - pensou Rin, enquanto cortava algumas cenouras.

Alguns minutos depois, Sango chegou na mansão. Ela viu Rin preparando a janta, e sorriu. Sempre que Rin podia era atenciosa com as amigas. Considerada fria por muitos, mas para Kagome e Sango era a garota mais divertida e estilosa do universo.

- Oi Rin! - cumprimentou Sango, deixando sua bolsa na mesa.

- Oi Sango. - cumprimentou Rin, colocando a comida no forno.

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou Sango. - Se quiser eu posso te ajudar...

- Não, obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo. - A janta já está quase pronta.

- Então tudo bem. - respondeu Sango, dando um bocejo. - Eu vou tomar um banho.

Sango saiu da cozinha, deixando Rin novamente sozinha. Enquanto pegava algumas latas de Coca-Cola, seu celular tocou da sala. A garota foi até o seu celular, e viu que o número era o do seu chefe. Rin deu um sorriso, alegre. Quem sabe era chamada para mais uma missão?

- Alô? - atendeu Rin, animada.

- Olá Rin. - cumprimentou Naraku, seu chefe.

- Alguma nova missão? - perguntou Rin, voltando para a cozinha.

- Não. Só liguei para avisar que preciso de você amanhã, na minha sala, às sete horas da manhã. - respondeu Naraku, para a decepção da garota.

- Ah. Algum novo criminoso? - perguntou Rin.

- Amanhã conversaremos. É um assunto complicado. - respondeu Naraku.

- O.k. - respondeu Rin.

Rin se despediu e desligou o telefone. Logo Kagome chegou, e veio xeretar na cozinha, já que sentira um cheiro muito bom de comida. Kagome carregava muito papeis, e mal agüentava segurar tudo aquilo.

- Hum... Que cheiro bom! - comentou Kagome, fechando os olhos.

- Você quer jantar agora? - perguntou Rin sorrindo.

- Quero, sim. Estou morrendo de fome. - respondeu Kagome, deixando seus papeis em um canto.

Alguns minutos depois, Sango entrou na cozinha, também sentindo um delicioso cheiro de comida. Elas se sentaram à mesa, e começaram a refeição, enquanto conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

- Aí eu disse para o Kouga que era melhor esperar. - disse Kagome, bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante.

Kouga era um homem que trabalhava com Kagome. Todos já haviam percebido que ele era afim de Kagome, mas esta apenas deixava o tempo passar, e nunca respondia ao amor do garoto, que a amava. Kagome também comentara um dia, que Ayame gostava de Kouga, e exatamente por isso não ficava com ele, já que ambas eram amigas.

- Fez muito bem, amiga. - comentou Sango. - Acho que você e o Kouga não combinam.

- É, eu também acho. - comentou Rin.

- Eu não gosto dele... - disse Kagome, suspirando. - Mas ainda não encontrei ninguém melhor.

- E como vai o Miroku? - perguntou Rin a Sango.

Miroku era um homem que trabalhava junto com Sango. Eles eram bastantes amigos, apesar de Miroku ser um pervertido. Ele também demonstrara que era um pouco afim de Sango, mas esta ficava quieta em relação a isso.

- Hum... Pervertido como sempre. - respondeu Sango. - E o namoro com o Kohaku?

- Ah, vai mal. - respondeu Rin, tristemente. - Nós não temos muito tempo um com o outro.

- Que pena... - comentou Kagome. - Apesar de você já saber a minha opinião em relação ao Kohaku.

- Que ele é fofo e tal, mas não serve para a Rin. - disseram Rin e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso aí! - comentou Kagome rindo. - Pelo jeito já decoraram!

- Eu concordo com a Kagome... - disse Sango. - Acho que você ainda vai encontrar o seu par perfeito.

- Espero, né? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

Depois de jantarem, Kagome e Sango ajudaram Rin a lavar a louça. Depois disso, Kagome foi tomar um banho, já Rin e Sango cada uma foi para o seu quarto. Rin vestiu seu pijama preto com corações vermelhos, e deitou na sua cama, se enfiando embaixo das cobertas, já que era inverno.

Ajeitou o seu despertador e adormeceu rapidamente...

No dia seguinte, acordou com o alto barulho do despertador. Rin o desligou calmamente e se levantou. Tomou uma ducha quente, e vestiu uma saia jeans preta, uma blusa de lã preta, meia-calça e bota de salto alto preta. Amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e colocou suas luvas pretas, que deixavam os dedos de fora.

Pegou sua mochila com os seus pertences e saiu do quarto. Pegou uma cópia da chave da mansão e saiu desta. Entrou no seu carro, e foi dirigindo até o departamento do FBI. Quando chegou, estacionou o seu carro na garagem, e foi subindo até a sala de Naraku.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor, encontrou Kohaku, andando com a cabeça baixa. Quando o namorado a viu, levou um susto, e ficou pálido. Rin não entendeu a reação do namorado, apenas o olhou, estranhando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kohaku? - perguntou Rin.

- N-nada. - respondeu o garoto.

- Bom, eu vou falar com o Naraku. - disse Rin. - A gente se vê depois.

- O.k. Tchau. - despediu Kohaku, sem ao menos dar um beijo.

Rin continuou a caminhar. Já estava cansada do relacionamento com Kohaku. Não era como antes, agora ele simplesmente parecia ser apenas um amigo dela. A garota tinha saudades de quando eles começaram a namorar...

Quando chegou na sala de Naraku, bateu na porta. Naraku mandou que entrasse, e Rin abriu a porta. Havia várias pessoas lá, inclusive Kagura, uma mulher com quem Rin não se dava bem, já que ela vivia tentando convencer Naraku de que Rin era uma péssima agente.

- Ótimo. Agora podemos começar. - disse Naraku, ao ver Rin.

Rin notou a presença de um youkai lá. Ele tinha os cabelos prateados, era alto, os ombros eram largos, e os olhos eram dourados. Rin havia se impressionado com tanta beleza em um só youkai, mas se tocou de que _já_ tinha um namorado.

Quando Rin entrou, ele percebeu algo de diferente nela. Ela tinha um ar um pouco frio, mas era muito bonita para uma humana. Cabelos compridos, delicada, e fria. Mas ela não parecia ser fria... Parecia ser... Um pouco triste... E através disso se tornava fria...

- Bom, eu chamei vocês aqui, para dar um anuncio. - disse Naraku, calmamente, sentado em sua mesa.

Rin não sabia o por que, mas o tempo todo dava uma olhada para aquele youkai diferente. O mesmo ele fazia. Os olhares se encontravam, e Rin tinha certeza de que quando o viu, algo novo dentro dela floresceu. Era como se um sentimento novo tivesse desabrochado dentro dela...

- Um novo agente fará parte da nossa equipe. - disse Naraku. - Este é o Sesshoumaru.

Todos o olharam. Foi como se Rin tivesse dado um sorriso com os olhos para ele, e ele a olhou do mesmo jeito. Kagura, ao perceber o jeito como que os dois se encaravam, caminhou até o lado de Sesshoumaru, e sorriu.

- Seja bem-vindo Sesshoumaru! - cumprimentou Kagura. - Meu nome é Kagura.

Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada para ela, mas logo depois voltou a observar a humana. Era como se algo nos dois não permitisse que ambos parassem de se encarar... Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes com nenhum dos dois.

Após todos se apresentarem, chegou a vez de Rin. Ela disse seu nome. Sesshoumaru se encantou com a voz dela. Era doce... Mas com um tom frio... E o tom que ela usava para falar era verdadeiro. E não falso, como de muitas pessoas.

- Bom, todos estão dispensados. Só quero que fiquem aqui a Rin e o Sesshoumaru. - disse Naraku.

As pessoas que estavam lá foram saindo da sala, até restarem apenas Rin, Sesshoumaru e Naraku. Rin e Sesshoumaru não paravam de se encarar, e pareciam estar se divertindo com a situação.

- Bom, Rin, um novo caso para você. - disse Naraku. - E você trabalhará junto com Sesshoumaru.

- Vocês, juntos, irão trabalhar em um caso mais sério e perigoso. Irão capturar esse criminoso. - disse Naraku, mostrando a foto de um meio-youkai muito parecido com o Sesshoumaru. Porém ele tinha duas orelhas no topo da cabeça. - Ele é o seu irmão, não Sesshoumaru? Mas pelo que sei vocês se odeiam.

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru. - Meio irmão.

- O nome dele é InuYasha. - disse Naraku. - Foi comprovado pela polícia que ele matou um morador do prédio Ghent's. Vocês devem capturá-lo.

- E as provas? - perguntou Rin, cruzando os braços.

- Apenas a fala da polícia. - respondeu Naraku, em uma fala curta e um pouco preocupada. - Agora, aqui estão algumas informações sobre ele.

Naraku entregou um bloco fino de folhas para Rin. A garota o pegou, e deu uma folheada. Depois de algumas dicas de Naraku, os dois foram dispensados. Ficou claro que Sesshoumaru ficaria na sala de Rin, pelo menos até capturarem o assassino.

- Então... Vamos começar! - disse Rin, caminhando até a sua sala, e sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru.

**N/A: **_Olá! Aqui estou eu novamente! Bom, eu sei que o primeiro capítulo não está lá grande coisa, e que provavelmente ninguém está lendo, mas não custa nada postar, né?Bom, espero que quem esteja lendo (se tiver) esteja gostando! Beijos! _


	2. Capítulo 2: Discordâncias

**Capítulo Dois**

**Discordâncias**

Rin e Sesshoumaru entraram em sua sala. Era grande e bem organizada. Rin encostou-se a sua mesa, e começou a ler o bloco que Naraku lhe entregara. Sesshoumaru começou a organizar suas coisas. Quando a garota terminou de ler, deixou o bloco na sua mesa, e sentou-se, pensativa.

- "Pelo jeito vai ser mais difícil capturá-lo. De acordo com as informações, ele é um meio-youkai forte...". - pensou Rin, calmamente.

- Qual será o nosso plano? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, sentado em sua mesa.

- Hum... De acordo com o Naraku, esse InuYasha mora não muito longe daqui... No apartamento "Frazin". Podíamos levar agentes do FBI lá, e capturá-lo. Ele não vai estar preparado para o ataque. - opinou Rin, pensativa.

- InuYasha é esperto. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Ele não deve mais estar naquele apartamento. Deve ter se tocado de que o FBI está atrás dele.

- Vamos rastreá-lo. Quando conseguirmos saber onde ele está, iremos atacá-lo. - disse Rin.

- Humpf. Apesar de ser um meio-youkai ele é forte. - discordou Sesshoumaru. - Devemos pensar em um plano melhor.

- Cara, nós temos que arriscar um plano. - retrucou Rin, no mesmo tom. - Se apenas pensarmos, ele também vai ter tempo para pensar, e vai escapar. Temos que tentar o quanto antes possível.

- Se tentarmos arriscar uma coisa inútil, ele só vai fugir. Temos que bolar um plano muito bom, para que ele não possa escapar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, se irritando.

- Acontece que se esperarmos, ele vai bolar os planos dele e vai conseguir fugir! - respondeu Rin se levantando, nervosa.

- Escuta: não vai adiantar nada se tentarmos pegá-lo de uma maneira simples, e ele fugir! - disse Sesshoumaru, se levantando também. - Ele só vai conhecer nossas técnicas!

- Acontece que se realmente conseguirmos pegar ele, ele não vai poder fazer nada. - disse Rin, estressada.

- E se não pegarmos? Só vai complicar. - disse Sesshoumaru no mesmo tom.

- É, mas temos que fazer as nossas táticas! - respondeu Rin, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Sim, e temos que pensar em uma primeiro antes de agirmos precipitadamente. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Realmente é difícil trabalhar com alguém como você! - respondeu Rin, pegando o bloco com as informações de InuYasha e se dirigindo até a porta.

- Aonde você vai? Precisamos de um plano! - perguntou Sesshoumaru, indignado com a atitude da garota.

- Vou "pensar" em um plano. - respondeu Rin, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Porque com você por perto, só me irrita.

Rin abriu a porta da sala e depois saiu desta. Sesshoumaru resmungou, irritado. Garota mais difícil! Sentou na sua cadeira, estressado. Pensou um pouco. Simplesmente não dava para trabalhar com alguém que não pensava antes de agir. Era impossível.

- De bom ela só tem a beleza. - disse Sesshoumaru para si mesmo.

Rin andava apressada pelos corredores. Estava vermelha de raiva. Ela era uma das melhores agentes do FBI, e sempre agia dessa maneira, e conseguia capturar os criminosos. Como é que alguém podia ser tão irritante quanto àquele youkai? Era impossível trabalhar com ele.

- De bom ele só tem a beleza. - disse Rin para si mesma.

- De quem está falando? - perguntou Kagura, seguindo Rin.

- Não te interessa. - respondeu Rin, irritada.

- Nossa, mas que estresse. - comentou Kagura, fazendo uma careta. - Aquele tal de Sesshoumaru é um gato.

- Kagura, será que dava para me deixar em paz? Pelo menos um minuto? Eu já estou cansada de ouvir você falar quem é um "gato" aqui no FBI! - disse Rin, parando de andar e se virando para a mulher. - Você não se toca que aqui é coisa séria? Aqui não é o primeiro ano do colegial, sacou?

- Que isso! Tinha que ser alguém como você mesmo, para estar tão irritadinha. - disse Kagura, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- O que você está insinuando? - perguntou Rin.

- Que você é uma _v-a-c-a_! - respondeu Kagura, rindo.

Rin não agüentou. Jogou o bloco com informações no chão com força e partiu para cima de Kagura. Deu um soco no rosto dela, e esta deu um chute em Rin. Rin passou uma rasteira em Kagura, a derrubando, mas Kagura retribuiu com um forte soco na cara de Rin. Rin reagiu e chutou Kagura com sua perna direita, e logo em seguida com a esquerda, como no dia anterior. Kagura tentou passar uma rasteira em Rin, mas esta desviou e deu um chute na barriga de Kagura, a derrubando no chão.

- Vê se não se mete comigo! - disse Rin, pegando suas folhas e saindo do corredor.

- Vadia! - xingou Kagura, se levantando. - Você me paga!

Rin desceu até a garagem e entrou no seu carro. Então foi dirigindo até a sua casa, irritada. Quando chegou, Kagome havia ido trabalhar, já Sango estava vendo tv, já que era seu dia de folga. Rin sentou no sofá, ao lado de Sango, e deu um longo suspiro.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sango.

- Ah, acredita que eu tenho que trabalhar com um youkai ridículo que discorda comigo em tudo? - perguntou Rin, lendo novamente o bloco.

- Que azar... E então, qual a sua missão? - perguntou Sango, animada.

- Capturar um meio-youkai. - respondeu Rin, jogando o bloco em cima da mesa a sua frente.

Sango pegou o bloco e deu uma folheada, lendo algumas informações. No final da página, havia algumas fotos do hanyou. Ela deu uma boa observada, e depois deixou o bloco em cima da mesa novamente.

- Bonito o hanyou. - comentou Sango, sorrindo.

- É... - concordou Rin, sorrindo. - "Mas em termo de beleza o Sesshoumaru é mais. O quê? Eu elogiando aquele idiota? Estou enlouquecendo...".

- No que você está pensando? - perguntou Sango, ao ver a expressão engraçada na cara da amiga.

- Ah, no youkai com quem eu tenho que trabalhar. - respondeu Rin, suspirando.

- Bonito? - perguntou Sango.

- Irmão do hanyou. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Sério? Puxa, deve ser mais bonito ainda! - comentou Sango, mudando de canal.

- Ah, ele é muito... Sei lá. Ele pensa demais. - disse Rin, deitando no sofá.

- Como assim? - perguntou Sango, confusa.

- Ele prefere pensar antes de agir. - respondeu Rin. - Só que pensa demais.

Rin explicou toda a história para Sango. Quando terminou, se sentia um pouco mais aliviada, já que de uma certa maneira desabafara. A garota sentou no sofá, para ouvir a opinião da amiga, que estava um tanto pensativa.

- E então? - perguntou Rin. - O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Olha, eu acho que foi justamente por isso que o Naraku os colocou para trabalharem juntos. - respondeu Sango. - Tipo, ele pensa bastante, já você age bastante. Se combinassem as idéias melhores, iriam ser uma dupla perfeita.

- Há! Dupla perfeita? - perguntou Rin. - Eu duvido muito.

- Rin, eu acho que você deveria falar com ele. - disse Sango. - Vocês deviam trocar melhor as idéias, e ver qual é a melhor. Separados vocês só perdem tempo.

- Você acha, é? - perguntou Rin, pensando.

- Com certeza. - respondeu Sango, sorrindo.

- Então é melhor eu ir, né? - perguntou Rin, se levantando. - Valeu amiga! Tchau!

- Tchau! - despediu Sango. - Boa sorte com o gostosão!

- Valeu! - agradeceu Rin, rindo.

A garota pegou o seu carro novamente, e foi dirigindo com pressa até o FBI. Talvez Sesshoumaru estivesse certo, e ela devesse realmente pensar um pouco antes de agir, porque qualquer erro estragava tudo. Quando chegou, estacionou o carro e subiu correndo as escadas até a sua sala.

Abriu a porta da sala, animada, mas logo essa animação se esvaziou. Foi quase que uma decepção. Kagura estava com as mãos no ombro de Sesshoumaru, e prestes a beijá-lo. Rin não sabia o por que, mas aquilo lhe trouxe um sentimento ruim. Sentiu uma raiva tomar conta de si, e sentiu também uma enorme vontade de estraçalhar Kagura.

- Não sabia que vocês tinham ficado tão amiguinhos. - disse Rin, nervosa.

- Com ciúmes? - perguntou Kagura, sorrindo. - O Sesshoumaru não é seu, querida.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! - respondeu Rin, corando.

- Você não tinha ido "pensar"? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, em um tom sarcástico.

- Tinha e pensei, sim! - respondeu Rin. - Só que acho que você está muito ocupado para mim, não?

- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, achando graça naquilo tudo. - Ela me agarrou.

- E vai dizer que não gostou? - perguntou Kagura, com um sorriso.

- Não. Não gostei. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente.

Rin sorriu vitoriosa. Kagura se separou de Sesshoumaru, irritada, então ficou ao lado dele, com o braço em seu ombro, com uma cara não muito boa...

- Escuta, Rin, vai me dizer que não está com ciúmes? - perguntou Kagura. - Vi muito bem a maneira como você reagiu quando eu estava prestes a beijar o Sesshoumaru.

- Não, eu não estou com ciúmes! - disse Rin, ficando mais vermelha. - Aliás, acho que vocês dois até combinam! São uns perfeitos babacas.

Rin saiu da sala e fechou a porta com força. Começou a andar pelo corredor, pensativa e com raiva. Encostou-se a parede, e sentou no chão. Colocou uma mão na testa, e fechou os olhos, um pouco irritada e triste.

- Mas por que eu estou me sentindo assim? - perguntou Rin, a si mesma. - Não importa... Isso não interessa agora. Mas se ele quer guerra, ele vai ter! Eu vou agir sozinha, e ele vai ver como eu estava certa!

**N/A: **_Domo! Nossa, fico feliz que vocês estejam lendo a minha fic! Eu achei que não ia ter nenhum comentário no capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Beijos!_

**Maha-chan: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito contente! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Ah, que bom também que gostou das minhas fics anteriores! Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! Beijos!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, que bom que está gostando da minha fic e que está lendo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!_

**Bia: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Beijos!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo Três**

**Sesshoumaru**

Rin se levantou, antes que alguém a visse naquele estado. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, confiante. Continuou a caminhar pelo corredor, porém se dirigiu até a sua sala. Abriu a porta, e viu que Kagura continuava lá, porém agora sentada na mesa de Sesshoumaru. Rin ignorou, e sentou na sua mesa, ligando o seu computador.

Abriu alguns arquivos, e localizou o apartamento de InuYasha. Não sabia se ele estava lá, mas ela iria arriscar. Pensou no melhor caminho que iria tomar, e decidiu ir pelo mais vazio. Mandou um e-mail para Naraku, pedindo alguns agentes, e então deu um sorriso, satisfeita.

- "Ótimo, eu vou invadir a casa dele, não como agente, mas sim como uma pessoa normal, pedindo alguma informação, e então se eu tiver sorte, posso capturá-lo!". - pensou Rin, animada. - Perfeito!

- O que é perfeito, garota? - perguntou Kagura, olhando com desprezo para ela.

- Nada que te interesse. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Aliás, _garota_, porque você não faz alguma coisa além de se esfregar no Sesshoumaru?

- Eu não me esfrego. - disse Kagura, cruzando as pernas. - Ele me quer.

- Eu? - perguntou Sesshoumaru. - Você se esfregou em mim, sim.

- Amor, eu falo com você depois. - disse Kagura. - Até mais.

Kagura saiu da sala, depois de lançar um olhar de ódio para Rin. Esta apenas sorriu de lado, e voltou a usar o computador. Logo bateram na porta. Rin mandou que entrassem, já que eram os agentes, e eles entraram.

- Muito bem, precisarei de vocês agora. - disse Rin, se levantando.

- O que está pensando em fazer? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Trabalhar. - respondeu Rin, sem encarar o parceiro. - Vamos fazer o seguinte...

Então Rin explicou o seu plano. A garota iria disfarçada até o apartamento de InuYasha, e enquanto isso os agentes ficavam escondidos. Alguns no andar, e outros embaixo. Se InuYasha conseguisse escapar de Rin, os agentes os capturariam.

- Humpf. Nenhum pouco bolado. - comentou Sesshoumaru.

- Pelo menos eu faço alguma coisa. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- E quando faremos isso? - perguntou um agente.

Rin olhou no seu relógio de pulso. Pensou um pouco, e então deu um enorme sorriso, animada.

- Agora. - respondeu a garota.

Os agentes saíram da sala, para se prepararem. Rin também saiu de sua sala, e entrou em uma outra sala. A garota observou as roupas que tinham lá, e colocou uma blusa branca, uma jaqueta jeans, uma saia jeans, meia-calça e botas de salto alto.

Saiu da sala, e entrou na garagem. Encontrou os agentes lá, e combinou por qual caminho cada um iria. Rin entrou no seu carro, e então acelerou, indo por um caminho diferente. Quando chegou, estacionou o carro. Saiu deste, e entrou no prédio. Subiu pelo elevador, e quando chegou no andar, procurou o apartamento de InuYasha.

Tocou a campainha. Demorou um pouco, mas logo InuYasha atendeu a porta. Quando Rin o viu, teve uma impressão estranha. Ele não parecia ser um assassino. Ela quase se esqueceu de que teria que capturá-lo.

- Quem é você? - perguntou InuYasha, desconfiado.

- Ah, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas eu tenho uma tia que mora aqui. O nome dela é Hitomi. - disse Rin. Ela havia pesquisado antes os moradores do prédio. - Você sabe qual é o apartamento dela?

- Não. - respondeu InuYasha.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

Ela fez um movimento de que ia se virar, mas simplesmente deu um chute no rosto de InuYasha. O hanyou ficou assustado, e então a encarou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Prazer, eu sou Rin, a agente do FBI. - apresentou-se Rin, sorrindo.

Rin tentou golpeá-lo com mais um chute, mas o hanyou foi mais rápido e desviou. Eles entraram mais no apartamento, e InuYasha tentou golpeá-la com um forte soco, mas ela conseguiu desviar por um triz. Ele era muito rápido. Ela tentou-lhe acertar um soco, e como não conseguiu, passou uma rasteira, e ele caiu no chão.

Rin iria dar um chute e deixá-lo desacordado, mas ele se levantou antes, e a golpeou com um chute pelas costas. A garota caiu no chão, e quando se virou InuYasha estava prestes a atacá-la novamente. Porém ela deu um chute no seu ponto fraco, e ele caiu. Rin se levantou e sacou seu revólver, apontando para ele.

- É melhor ficar parado! - mandou Rin.

InuYasha foi mais rápido, e tirou a arma de Rin com um chute. Depois a golpeou com um soco. Rin bateu a cabeça na parede, e ficou encostada nesta. InuYasha a cercou, com o revólver de Rin, apontado para ela.

- Uma agente a menos para me perseguir é melhor. - disse InuYasha, prestes a puxar o gatilho.

A cabeça de Rin doía muito, e ela não podia fazer nada. Quando InuYasha estava muito perto de atirar, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. InuYasha foi golpeado com um chute, e caiu de lado, porém, com o susto, ele atirou. Rin sentiu ser empurrada, e caiu no chão. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Sesshoumaru estava em cima dela.

Ele a salvara. Sesshoumaru a salvara de ter levado um tiro e morrido. Rin não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro, e Rin fechou os olhos, se dando conta do que estava acontecendo e do que acontecera. Era impossível.

InuYasha se levantara rapidamente e pulara a janela. Sesshoumaru se levantou de cima de Rin, e a garota se levantou logo depois. Eles se encararam por um momento, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro. Rin se sentia horrível. Tudo o que ela mais queria era sumir naquele momento.

- Eu sou uma idiota... - disse Rin, se dirigindo até a janela.

Quando Rin olhou para baixo, viu que os agentes estavam feridos. Fechou os olhos, e colocou uma mão na testa. Sentiu vontade de chorar. InuYasha havia escapado por sua causa. Ela não sabia o que fazer, e então saiu do apartamento, lentamente, com a cabeça abaixada.

- Me desculpe... Sesshoumaru... - pediu Rin, com o nariz vermelho, e prestes a chorar.

- Se tivesse me ouvido. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, a seguindo.

- Eu sei que eu errei... - disse Rin, descendo as escadas de emergência.

- Não se preocupe. - disse Sesshoumaru, ao ver o estado da garota. - Temos muito tempo para capturá-lo.

- Mas foi por minha causa que perdemos uma chance. - respondeu Rin, tristemente.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Quando chegaram até o térreo, Rin entrou no seu carro, e foi dirigindo até o FBI. Quando chegou, caminhou até a sua sala, e sentou na sua cadeira, pensativa. Sesshoumaru entrou logo depois, e sentou na sua.

- Vai ser fácil de achá-lo. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Eu consegui colocar um aparelho nele, e isso vai nos ajudar a localizá-lo.

Rin sorriu. Ela caminhou até a mesa dele, e então os dois ficaram observando pelo computador, o caminho em que InuYasha estava indo. Ele parecia estar saindo da cidade, mas não saiu. Ele apenas foi para um canto mais isolado da cidade.

- O que faremos para capturá-lo? - perguntou Rin.

- Vamos levar os melhores agentes do FBI. Cercamos ele, e ele não terá como fugir. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Mas quem garante que ele não irá fugir antes? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- O local onde ele está agora, é um hotel. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, olhando no mapa do computador. - Ele deve estar ali, e não sairá, com medo do FBI.

- E então cercamos ele, e ele não terá como fugir! - completou Rin, sorrindo.

- É, mas precisamos realmente levar os melhores agentes, para que ele não consiga fugir. - disse Sesshoumaru. - E se no caso ele conseguisse fugir, temos que deixar agentes em todas as saídas perto de lá.

- E quando vamos agir? - perguntou Rin.

- Agora. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Ou o mais rápido possível.

Rin sorriu. Os dois saíram da sala, e caminharam até a sala de Naraku. Quando chegaram, entraram, e pediram os melhores agentes do FBI.

- Não vou poder entregar todos os agentes. Muitos estão ocupados com outros casos. - disse Naraku. - E outros feridos.

- Entregue-nos os que sobraram. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Claro. - respondeu Naraku, sorrindo. - O InuYasha estará perdido.

Todos se reuniram em uma sala. Os melhores agentes, Rin e Sesshoumaru. Os dois explicaram o que eles teriam que fazer, e assim ficou combinado. Rin vestiu suas roupas normais, e então a garota e Sesshoumaru se encontraram na garagem.

- Vamos? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

Os dois entraram no carro de Sesshoumaru, e foram dirigindo até o local onde InuYasha estava localizado. Rin tinha um laptop consigo, e analisava cada movimento de InuYasha. Quando chegaram, estacionaram o carro. Eles saíram, e entraram no hotel, acompanhado de alguns agentes.

- Mas o que é isso? - perguntou a recepcionista.

- Agente do FBI. - respondeu Rin, mostrando sua carteira.

A mulher se calou. Os dois perguntaram o apartamento de InuYasha e subiram pelo escada de emergência. Arrombaram a porta, e depois de analisarem, perceberam que InuYasha já havia fugido. Provavelmente havia sentido o cheiro.

- Droga! - disse Sesshoumaru.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Rin.

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços, e eles saíram pela janela. O youkai deixou Rin no chão, e ambos começaram a correr, atrás de InuYasha. Sesshoumaru ia na frente, sentindo o cheiro do hanyou. Logo eles viram uma batalha, e InuYasha atacava vários agentes ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto corriam, Rin pegou de mal jeito, e sentiu uma enorme dor no pé. Havia torcido o pé. A garota não agüentou e caiu no chão. Sesshoumaru parou de correr, para ver o que acontecera, e vira Rin no chão.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, se aproximando.

- Torci o meu pé... - respondeu Rin. - Não se preocupe, vá atrás do InuYasha!

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços, e esta corou. Ele a levou para dentro do seu carro, e a deixou no banco de trás. Entrou no banco da frente, e acelerou o carro. Rin não entendia o que ele estava fazendo.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Rin. - Não vai atrás do InuYasha?

- Os agentes podem cuidar dele. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Mas você tem que ir atrás dele! - disse Rin. - Os agentes não vão conseguir! Você é muito mais forte!

- Você precisa de cuidados. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, parando em um sinal.

- "Ele... Está se preocupando comigo?". - pensou Rin, vermelha. - "Mas... Por quê?".

- Depois armamos outro plano. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- "Sesshoumaru...". - pensou Rin, sorrindo para o youkai.

**N/A: **_Domo! Como vão vocês? Espero que sim! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

**May33: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Domo! Sim, eu estou bem, e você? Respondendo suas reviews, aahh, eu fico sem graça do jeito que você fala, até parece que eu sou tão boa assim pra você querer ser a primeira! Pois, é, de novo a RT! Eu sempre coloco ela, porque eu odeio ela! Simples, não? Se a fic já não tivesse toda pronta, eu colocava outra pessoa no lugar da Kagura, mas como ela também já apareceu, eu vou deixar assim mesmo, ok? Só quero dizer que eu amo o InuYasha! Não tanto quanto o Sesshy, lógico, mas depois você vai entender porque o InuYasha é o vilão! Que bom que se identificou com a Rin! Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Sangozinha: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito feliz! Nossa, obrigada por add como favorita! Não sabe como eu fico contente! Bjs_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Domo! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Na verdade a fic já está pronta, e eu estou tentando postar todos os dias (por enquanto está dando certo !) E ela tem dezoito caps! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjs_


	4. Capítulo 4: A Armadilha de InuYasha

**Capítulo Quatro**

**A Armadilha de InuYasha**

Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro na garagem do FBI. Ele saiu, e pegou Rin nos braços novamente, e ela sentiu seu rosto queimar de novo. O youkai a foi levando até o departamento médico, para que cuidassem dela.

- Por que está fazendo isso por mim? - perguntou Rin. - Você podia ter capturado o InuYasha.

- Porque você é minha parceira. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente.

Rin sorriu. Ela achara que ele era um completo babaca, mas percebera que ele era muito bom e legal, apesar de ser frio. Enquanto eles caminhavam por um corredor vazio, viram Kohaku, vindo na direção oposta. O garoto olhou completamente confuso para a cena, e Rin sentiu o seu rosto corar mais ainda.

- Rin? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Ahn... Kohaku... - dizia Rin, sem saber o que dizer.

- Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Kohaku, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu torci o pé enquanto corria, e o Sesshoumaru, que vai trabalhar comigo agora, me trouxe até aqui. - respondeu Rin.

- E por que _ele_ a trouxe até aqui? - perguntou Kohaku, desconfiado.

- Porque ele era o único que estava perto. - respondeu Rin, não entendendo o namorado. - Ele até deixou de capturar o criminoso para me...

- Como é que é? - perguntou Kohaku, interrompendo-a. - Então ele deixou de trabalhar só para trazer você aqui?

- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que eu não sou nada. - disse Rin, sem esconder a tristeza em seus olhos.

- Pode deixar que eu a leve. - disse Kohaku, a Sesshoumaru.

- Vocês são namorados? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim... - respondeu Rin, sendo "entregue" para Kohaku. - "Infelizmente...".

Kohaku segurou Rin nos braços. Ela já não ficara mais vermelha, mas na sua opinião preferia ser pega por Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tinha os braços maiores e era mais alto que Kohaku, e ela se sentia melhor. Sendo segurada por Kohaku, se sentia um pouco... Desconfortável.

Kohaku levou Rin até o departamento médico. Ele deixou Rin na pequena cama, e deu um beijo nela, para a sua surpresa. Depois saiu, a deixando apenas com o médico, que a examinou melhor.

- Sesshoumaru? - chamou Rin, entrando na sua sala.

- Rin? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, ao ver a garota.

- Eu já estou melhor. - disse Rin, se referindo ao pé. - Desculpe o Kohaku... Ele é meio ciumento.

- Percebi. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, e caminhou até a mesa de Sesshoumaru, onde este estava analisando o local onde InuYasha estava. Os dois viram que o hanyou estava em um outro hotel, perto de uma boate famosa, onde muitos artistas freqüentavam.

- Qual será o nosso plano dessa vez? - perguntou Rin.

- Ainda não sei... - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Talvez devêssemos atacar discretamente, sem que ele saiba que estamos atrás dele.

- Sim... - disse Rin. - Mas como? Ele é um hanyou.

- Talvez se apenas nós dois os atacasse. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Assim ele não desconfiaria.

- Sim... - disse Rin, novamente. - E quando atacaremos?

- Hoje. Daqui a pouco. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Ele deve estar cansado, e não irá se preparar para fugir da cidade.

- É... - disse Rin, sorrindo. - E nós vamos invadir a casa dele?

- Vamos. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Eu entro pela porta e você pela janela ou ao contrário.

- Beleza. Eu entro pela janela. - disse Rin, animada.

Um pouco depois, eles se prepararam. Foram no carro de Sesshoumaru, e quando chegaram, eles estacionaram o carro perto do hotel. Então saíram. Rin foi subindo a escada que ficava fora do hotel, de emergência, e Sesshoumaru entrou direto no hotel.

A garota subiu sem fazer muito barulho, e eles já tinham descoberto antes que InuYasha estava no quinto andar. Quando chegou no quinto andar, viu a janela do apartamento de InuYasha. Abriu ela devagar, e então pulou para dentro. Sacou ser revólver, se prevenindo.

Ela estava na cozinha. Foi caminhando lentamente a sala, e então, quando chegou, viu Sesshoumaru e InuYasha lutando. Eles eram muito rápidos, e Rin não podia fazer nada, já que se atirasse, poderia acertar Sesshoumaru.

- "Droga! O que eu faço?". - pensou Rin, preocupada.

Em um movimento rápido, InuYasha tirou o revólver da mão de Rin, e depois a segurou, apontando a arma para a sua cabeça. Rin ficara assustada, e não sabia o que fazer. Sesshoumaru olhou com ódio para InuYasha, que sorria.

- Faça só um movimento e eu atiro na garota. - disse InuYasha, vitorioso.

Então InuYasha foi caminhando com Rin até a janela mais próxima. Quando se aproximaram, ele pulou, e deixou Rin, que estava assustada. Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços, e eles pularam a janela também, atrás de InuYasha.

- Droga! Para onde o InuYasha foi? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, com Rin nos braços.

InuYasha entrou na boate perto de lá, que era muito badalada. Sesshoumaru e Rin foram atrás. Tocava uma música muito alta, e Sesshoumaru deixou Rin no chão. Eles se separaram, para procurar InuYasha. Rin não havia sacado sua arma, mas estava com ela no bolso de sua saia. Ela tinha outra além da que InuYasha roubou.

Estava muito quente na boate. Apesar de inverno, havia algo na boate que aquecia o lugar, e até demais. Rin tirou sua jaqueta, e amarrou na cintura. InuYasha estava escondido em um canto, e viu uma garçonete passando. Ele a barrou, e a puxou para um canto.

- Garota, sirva a bebida mais forte daqui para aquela garota ali! - disse InuYasha, lhe entregando uma nota alta.

A garçonete foi pegar a bebida, e Rin já não estava mais agüentando de calor. Foi então que a mesma garçonete que InuYasha pedira se aproximou dela, e ofereceu a bebida, com gelo. Rin pegou, e bebeu tudo de uma vez, por causa do calor.

A garota sentiu a bebida queimar sua garganta. O efeito era rápido. Ela sentiu ficar um pouco zonza, e já não tinha muita consciência do que estava acontecendo. Ela foi andando meio devagar até o meio da multidão, e enquanto passava, alguém agarrou o seu braço. Era um garoto um pouco mais velho, mas muito bonito.

- Quer dançar, linda? - ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Rin não respondeu nada, apenas observou ele. Então o garoto a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Rin começou a retribuir o beijo, chamando a atenção de um certo youkai, que procurava um certo hanyou... Sesshoumaru ira estraçalhar aquele humano, mas alguém tocou nas suas costas. Ele se virou e viu InuYasha, rindo.

- O efeito foi rápido! - disse InuYasha, gargalhando.

- Seu desgraçado! - gritou Sesshoumaru, correndo atrás de InuYasha.

O garoto que beijava Rin a largou, e foi beijar outra. Rin foi cambaleando até o balcão onde serviam bebidas. Um outro cara, que vira a facilidade com que o humano beijara Rin, se aproximou da garota, que não estava muito bem.

- Ei. - chamou o cara. - Vem cá, mocinha.

Rin caminhou até ele, e então ele também a beijou. Rin retribuiu o beijo, e eles ficaram se beijando. Sesshoumaru estava atrás de InuYasha, e nem reparou que Rin estava dando uns amassos com outro humano.

Depois do beijo, Rin subiu no balcão. Muitos olharam para a garota, para ver o que ela faria. Então ela começou a tirar as botas, e jogá-las para longe. Todos começaram a olhar, e muito assobiaram. Depois ela tirou a jaqueta que estava em sua cintura, e estava prestes a tirar sua blusa, mas Sesshoumaru viu o que estava acontecendo, e subiu ali também, e a pegou nos braços, descendo-a.

Muitas vaias foram ouvidas. Sesshoumaru não podia suportar aquilo, ele simplesmente levou Rin até um canto da boate em que estava vazio, e a sentou em uma cadeira que tinha lá. Ela ainda estava meio zonza, e sem consciência.

- Você também me quer? - perguntou Rin, se levantando.

- Acorde, Rin. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Ninguém me leva a sério. - disse Rin. - Todo mundo acha que eu sou uma metida, fria... E só querem saber de brincar comigo... Até o Kohaku!

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- O Kohaku é um idiota... - respondeu Rin, quase caindo no chão.

- Você está bêbada. - disse Sesshoumaru, a sentando de volta na cadeira.

- Você também, né? - perguntou Rin, se levantando. - Não me leva a sério.

Então, Rin colocou os seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sesshoumaru. Eles se encararam, e Rin deu um leve sorriso.

- Você também não me leva a sério... - disse Rin. - Eu não me importo...

Então Rin beijou Sesshoumaru. Ele não sabia se retribuía. Os lábios dela eram macios e gostosos de se beijar, mas ela estava bêbada. Sesshoumaru sentiu muita vontade de retribuir, e não resistiu, ele retribuiu o beijo da garota.

Eles se beijaram por um tempo, até que Sesshoumaru parou. Ele não podia. Não podia beijar Rin. Ela estava bêbada. Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços, e a levou para fora da boate, e a deixou no banco de trás do carro dele. Rin já havia pegado no sono, e dormia profundamente.

Sesshoumaru pisou no acelerador, e foi dirigindo pela fria escuridão...

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Eu estou bem, e você? Hehe, que bom que gostou de o Sesshy ter salvado a Rin! Não, eu não vou por a PT para sua felicidade! Pelo menos eu acho! Nossa, eu fico impressionada por você ter ficado tão feliz em ser a primeira a mandar a review! Tipo, eu nem sou tão boa assim! E eu não estou dizendo isso só para você falar que eu sou boa e tal, é o que eu acho! Bjs_

**Lulux: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que está gostando e gostou das minhas fics anteriores! Ahh, eu não posso dizer se a Kagome vai gostar do Inu, mas eu sou a favor dos dois! Pode xingar a Kagura à vontade! Eu não ligo! Hehe, bjs_


	5. Capítulo 5: O Rompimento

**Capítulo Cinco**

**O Rompimento**

Estacionou o carro na garagem de sua mansão. Saiu do carro, pegou Rin nos braços novamente, e então entrou na sua mansão. Subiu as escadas, e entrou no quarto que antes era de sua mãe, e a deixou na cama. Rin dormia tranqüila. Sesshoumaru a observou por alguns minutos, mas depois saiu do quarto.

- Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru! - disse seu servo, Jaken. - Preccisa de alguma coisa?

- Chame a Azusa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Ssim, ssenhor. - disse Jaken, descendo as escadas.

Poucos minutos depois, uma youkai de tamanho médio, loira e de olhos azuis chegou. Ela vestia uma camisola bem bonita, e sorriu ao ver Sesshoumaru. Beijou-lhe os lábios, e então sorriu, simpaticamente.

- Algum problema, amor? - perguntou Azusa.

- A minha parceira do FBI, foi enganada. - respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente. - Vista-a com alguma camisola sua.

- Ah, sim, claro! - disse Azusa sorrindo. - Será um prazer!

- Eu vou deitar. - disse Sesshoumaru, entrando em seu quarto.

- "Há, só me faltava essa". - pensou Azusa, caminhando até o seu quarto. - "Emprestar as minhas luxuosas camisolas para uma mulherzinha, que o meu namorado trouxe para cá. Espero que ela seja feia".

Azusa pegou a camisola mais feia entre as mais bonitas, e se dirigiu até o quarto em que Rin estava. Abriu a porta, e foi até a cama. Observou Rin e fez uma careta. Vestiu a camisola na garota, que lhe caiu muito bem, para o desgosto de Azusa.

- Huh! O Sesshoumaru nunca me trocaria por uma humana ridícula como essa. - disse Azusa para si mesma, sorrindo.

- O que te faz pensar isso? - perguntou Rin, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Você estava acordada, querida? - perguntou Azusa, disfarçando.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, sentando na cama. - Você me acha ridícula?

- Ah, eu não estava falando de você! - disse Azusa, sorrindo. - Era de uma outra humana, que dá em cima do _meu_ Sesshoumaru.

- Espera aí. - disse Rin. - Você é namorada do Sesshoumaru? Onde eu estou? Aqui é a casa dele? E que camisola horrível é essa que eu estou usando?

- Horrível? Ela custou mais de cem dólares! - respondeu Azusa, indignada.

- Credo. Que horror. - disse Rin, fazendo uma careta. - Mas onde eu estou? E o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Aqui é a casa do _meu_ namorado, o Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Azusa, sorrindo. - Ele disse que você foi enganada, e te trouxe para cá. Acho que você estava bêbada, já que você está cheirando péssimo!

- Quê? Mas eu nem bebo! - disse Rin, confusa. - Na noite passada, nós estávamos atrás do InuYasha, na boate, e daí estava muito quente, e uma garçonete me ofereceu uma bebida e...

- E...? - perguntou Azusa.

- Como eu sou idiota! - respondeu Rin, batendo na sua testa. - Provavelmente o InuYasha mandou me oferecer essa bebida! E nos levou até essa boate porque é muito quente! Como eu sou idiota!

- Pois é. - disse Azusa. - Durma logo. Eu vou dormir com o _meu_ Sesshoumaru.

- Nem pensar! Eu não vou incomodar o Sesshoumaru. - disse Rin, se levantando, e se incomodando com o tamanho da camisola que vestia. Você só tem camisolas curtas?

- Sim. - respondeu Azusa. - Então vá embora. Não se incomode. O meu Sesshoumaru deve estar dormindo.

Rin não respondeu nada, ela simplesmente saiu do quarto, e foi abrindo cada porta do corredor, para ver se achava o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Quando finalmente encontrou e abriu a porta, corou na hora. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, com a camisa aberta, e calça um pouco desleixada.

- Hmm... Desculpe. - disse Rin, corando furiosamente.

- Você já acordou? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim... - respondeu Rin. - Desculpe o trabalho.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Rin ficou calada, pensando no que dizer. Tudo o que ela mais queria era sumir dali e nunca mais aparecer. Já que estivera bêbada, não queria nem saber o que fizera. Ela se aproximou mais de Sesshoumaru. Teria que saber uma hora ou outra.

- Será que poderia me dizer o que eu fiz enquanto estive bêbada? - perguntou Rin, sentando ao lado do youkai.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse Azusa, entrando no quarto. - Eu preciso dormir! Será que você poderia sair daí?

- Claro. - respondeu Rin, se levantando da cama.

- Vamos para a sala. - disse Sesshoumaru, se levantando também.

- Mas Sesshoumaru! - disse Azusa.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, apenas desceu até a sala, sendo seguido por Rin. Quando chegaram, sentaram no sofá, e se acomodaram mais.

- O que eu fiz? - perguntou Rin, receosa.

- Bom, você ia fazer um strip-tease, mas eu tirei você dali, você deu uns amassos com dois caras e me beijou depois. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, em um tom sarcástico.

- Cara? Eu fiz tudo isso? - perguntou Rin, com a mão tampando a boca.

- Fez. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- "Que vergonha...". - pensou Rin. - "Eu beijei o Sesshoumaru! Meu Deus, eu queria não estar bêbada para aproveitar a sensação...".

- Pode passar a noite aqui. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Vai ser melhor, já está tarde. Mas se você quiser que eu te dou uma carona...

- Não! Só vai dar mais trabalho! - respondeu Rin. - Eu vou embora sozinha.

- Não vai, não. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Já está tarde.

- Eu sei me defender sozinha. - disse Rin, se levantando.

- Escuta, eu te salvei de fazer um strip-tease. Será que não dava para me fazer um favor e ficar aqui pelo menos essa noite? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, se levantando também.

- Não sabia que você fazia tanta questão. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- "Nem eu". - pensou Sesshoumaru.

- Mas eu não estou com nenhum pouco de sono. - disse Rin, desanimada.

- Eu loquei um dvd. Podíamos assistir juntos. - sugeriu Sesshoumaru, que também não estava com sono.

- O.k! - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru colocou o dvd, que era um filme de comédia, e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Rin. Os dois assistiram o filme tranqüilos, e quando acabou, perceberam que Rin estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Sesshoumaru. Ela corou na hora, e então se levantou.

- O pior é que eu ainda não estou com sono. - disse Rin, dando um suspiro. - Ah, eu quero conhecer a sua casa por fora.

Os dois saíram de dentro da casa, e começaram a caminhar pelo enorme jardim. Eles se aproximaram da piscina, e sentaram na borda. Ficaram quietos por um momento, até que Rin resolveu se levantar, para sentir melhor a brisa que batia em seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru se levantou também, e ficou atrás da garota. Quando ela o olhou, para ver o que ele estava fazendo, ele a empurrou, e ela ia cair na piscina, mas agarrou na camisa dele, e os dois caíram juntos na piscina, fazendo um enorme barulho.

Os dois voltaram à superfície. Rin ficara assustada no começo, mas naquele momento ela sorria, animada. Há quanto tempo não se sentia daquele jeito... Era por isso que gostava de Sesshoumaru. Ele a fazia de alguma maneira feliz.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin indignada, mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Sesshoumaru! - gritou Azusa, da janela do seu quarto. - O que é isso?

- Nós caímos na piscina. - respondeu Rin, saindo.

- Você vai ficar brincando com essa garota até quando? - perguntou Azusa, irritada. - _Eu_ sou a sua namorada!

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru, saindo da piscina. - Não reclame. A vida é minha.

- Sesshoumaru! O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Azusa. - Você nunca foi assim comigo, desde que essa garota surgiu!

- Ei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! - respondeu Rin.

- Tem, sim! Sua desgraçada! - gritou Azusa. - Se não tem nada a ver com isso saia daqui, agora!

- É o que eu vou fazer! - respondeu Rin no mesmo tom. - Só vou tirar essa camisola ridícula, sua puta!

- Eu? - perguntou Azusa. - Com quem você pensa que está falando?

- Com uma babaca. - respondeu Rin, caminhando para a mansão.

Rin entrou na mansão, e subiu até o seu quarto correndo. Ela vestiu a sua roupa normal, e saiu do quarto, dando de cara com Sesshoumaru e Azusa.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru. - agradeceu Rin sorrindo. - Mas eu já vou.

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não precisa. Fica com a sua _namorada_. - respondeu Rin, voltando a andar.

- Eu te levo. - disse Sesshoumaru, seguindo a garota.

- Sesshoumaru. - disse Azusa, seriamente. - Você é o meu namorado! Tem que ficar comigo!

Sesshoumaru ignorou Azusa, e continuou a seguir Rin. Os dois saíram da mansão, e pararam em frente a enorme casa. Encararam-se por um momento, e então Rin deu um tímido sorriso.

- Sério. Não precisa me levar. - disse Rin. - Eu... Sou uma agente do FBI. Posso me virar.

- O.k. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- A gente se vê amanhã. - disse Rin, saindo do portão.

Rin foi caminhando lentamente pelas ruas vazias. Ela pensava em Sesshoumaru. Sorria consigo mesma. Só ele a conseguia deixar daquela maneira. Feliz. Sorrindo a toa. Como adorava aquele youkai...

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que Rin tinha de diferente das outras garotas. Ela era especial. Ele não conseguia entender como ela conseguia o deixar daquela maneira. Como era possível? Ou melhor, como não era impossível?

Rin chegou na sua mansão, e entrou, dando um enorme suspiro. Viu que suas amigas estavam conversando na sala, parecendo muito preocupadas. Rin não conseguia entender o que elas estavam fazendo, já que elas tinham que trabalhar no dia seguinte.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Rin! - gritaram Kagome e Sango, aliviadas.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou Kagome. - Estávamos morrendo de preocupação!

- Você quer nos matar, né? - perguntou Sango.

- Amigas, eu trabalho no FBI. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo.

- Mas nos preocupamos porque somos suas amigas! - disse Kagome, indignada.

- Mas conta aí, vai, onde você estava? - perguntou Sango, curiosa.

Então Rin contou tudo. Contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, e Kagome e Sango davam gritinhos animadas, a cada parte importante da história. Quando Rin terminou de contar, as três se encararam, sorrindo uma para a outra.

- É... Pelo jeito a Rin vai arranjar um namorado melhor que o Kohaku rapidinho... - disse Sango, rindo.

- É. E muito melhor! - concordou Kagome.

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou Rin, corando. - Eu e o Sesshoumaru somos apenas amigos.

- Sei... - disseram Kagome e Sango se encarando.

Cada uma foi para o seu quarto, dormir. Rin demorou para pegar no sono, apenas pensando em Sesshoumaru. Mas conseguiu dormir. E sonhando com quem?

No dia seguinte, Rin acordou atrasada. Ela tomou rapidamente uma ducha, vestiu suas roupas normais, e escovou os dentes. Então despediu das suas amigas e saiu da sua casa correndo. Ela ia a direção à garagem, mas foi interrompida por Kagome.

- Rin! - gritou Kagome. - Eu esqueci de avisar, mas eu tive que pegar o seu carro ontem, para ajudar um amigo, e ele quebrou... Por isso eu mandei para a oficina.

- Ah, tudo bem! - disse Rin, saindo correndo da mansão, apressada.

Rin corria apressada pelas ruas, desertas. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu departamento, subiu correndo as escadas até o seu andar, e acabou esbarrando com Kohaku, que vinha na direção oposta da namorada.

- Kohaku? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Rin, eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. - disse Kohaku seriamente. - Vamos até a sua sala.

- Está bem... - disse Rin, preocupada.

Os dois foram caminhando até a sala de Rin. Quando chegaram, viram que Sesshoumaru estava lá. Rin sorriu automaticamente para o youkai, e este apenas deu um meio sorriso. Kohaku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A gente vai conversar aqui? - perguntou Rin.

- Vai. - respondeu Kohaku, friamente.

- Então... O que aconteceu? - perguntou Rin.

- Rin, eu vi você ontem. - respondeu Kohaku. - Na boate. Você estava beijando o Sesshoumaru. Como você pôde me trair?

- Não, Kohaku. Eu não te traí. - disse Rin. - Eu estava bêbada.

- Rin, não acredito nisso. Você não bebe. - disse Kohaku.

- Kohaku! Você tem que acreditar em mim! - disse Rin. - Eu estava bêbada!

- _Ela estava bêbada._ - disse Sesshoumaru em um tom frio.

- Não se intrometa! - mandou Kohaku, nervoso.

- Escuta Kohaku, não mande no Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin, irritada. - Ele não teve culpa de nada!

- Pronto. Está provado. - disse Kohaku. - Você estava me traindo.

- Escuta aqui, se você não quer acreditar em mim, que não acredite! - disse Rin, irritada. - Não dá para ter uma relação assim!

- Não mesmo! - disse Kohaku no mesmo tom. - Então acabou! Acabou tudo!

- Ótimo! - disse Rin, abrindo a porta da sua sala. - Já não te agüentava mais!

- Nem eu. - disse Kohaku saindo da sala.

Rin fechou a porta com força, e depois sentou na sua cadeira. Colocou a cabeça na mesa, e cobriu em volta com os braços. Por que isso tinha que ter acontecido com ela? Ela não sabia. Só sabia que estava com uma sensação estranha, mas não estava com vontade de chorar. Estava apenas um pouco arrasada...

**N/A: **_Olá! Tudo bom com vocês? Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, é que eu não tive tempo! Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e muito obrigada pelas reviews! _

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Hehe, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e do beijo! Eu é que digo, é uma honra você, autora de fics tão boas, postar uma review nessa fic! Uma pena que o Sasuke vai morrer! Bjs_

**Pepanda: **_Oie! Eu estou bem, e você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico feliz! Nossa, fico mais feliz ainda em saber que você não lê fics com poucos capítulos, mas está lendo a minha! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_


	6. Capítulo 6: Um Jantar Interrompido

**Capítulo Seis**

**Um Jantar Interrompido**

- Humpf. Mas que humano imbecil. - disse Sesshoumaru, encarando Rin.

- Ele era o meu namorado. - disse Rin, levantando a cabeça.

- Confessa, você não estava feliz com ele. - provocou Sesshoumaru, sorrindo marotamente.

- Claro que eu estava! Se não tivesse eu já teria terminado com ele faz tempo! - disse Rin, mentindo.

- Mas você pretendia terminar com ele. - disse Sesshoumaru, observando algo em seu computador.

- Não... - disse Rin, abaixando os olhos. - Mas ele está diferente...

- Como assim? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Flashback

Era uma noite escura e fria. Não havia estrelas no céu, que estava nublado. Rin caminhava com frio pelas ruas desertas de Tóquio. Havia marcado de se encontrar com Kohaku, que dissera que tinha uma coisa muito importante para conversar com ela.

Quando chegou ao encontro, que era uma praça, viu Kohaku a esperando. Ele sorria, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Rin sorriu ao vê-lo. Os dois se encararam, e não diziam nada ao outro. Porém ambos sorriam, como se fossem bobos.

- Isso é para você. - disse Kohaku, lhe estendendo o buquê.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin pegando o buquê.

A garota sentiu o aroma das rosas. Ela fechou os olhos, e depois os abriu, com um enorme sorriso estampado nos lábios. Kohaku sorriu, ao ver que a garota gostara do presente. Então ficaram novamente sem saber o que dizer um ao outro.

- Rin... Eu marquei esse encontro... Porque eu queria saber uma coisa... - começou Kohaku se agachando e pegando na mão de Rin.

- O que? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Será que você gostaria de namorar comigo? - perguntou Kohaku.

- C-claro! - disse Rin, alegre.

Kohaku beijou a mão de Rin e se levantou. Então eles se aproximaram lentamente, e o garoto pegou nas mãos de Rin. Então os lábios se encontraram, em um doce beijo. Quando se separaram, ambos ficaram sem reação, e Kohaku começou um novo beijo.

Fim do Flashback

- No começo do namoro... Ele era gentil, compreensivo e sincero... - disse Rin, com um olhar triste nos olhos. - Mas depois que ele conseguiu entrar no FBI, ele ficou diferente, e nem deu mais muita bola para mim...

- Humanos. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Rin...

- Hm? - perguntou a garota.

- Você quer ir jantar comigo hoje, no restaurante "Franzie's"? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, encarando-a.

- Mas e a sua namorada? - perguntou Rin.

- Que namorada? Eu não tenho namorada. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Você está dizendo que terminou com a Azusa? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo levemente.

- Sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Então eu adoraria! - respondeu Rin, agora sorrindo.

Algumas horas depois, Sesshoumaru e Rin pensavam em um plano. Sesshoumaru resolveu sair para beber um pouco de água, deixando Rin sozinha na sala. A garota não resistiu, pegou o seu celular, e discou o número do celular de Kagome.

- Alô? - atendeu Kagome.

- Kagome, o Sesshy me chamou para jantar com ele naquele restaurante super chique! O "Franzie's"! - disse Rin, comemorando.

- Está brincando? - perguntou Kagome, sorrindo.

- Não! - respondeu Rin animada. - E o Kohaku terminou comigo!

- OBA! - berrou Kagome. - Graças a Deus!

- Será que você pode avisar a Sango e dizer que eu estou realmente feliz? - perguntou Rin.

- Claro. - respondeu Kagome. - Ah, e não esquece de contar os detalhes de como ele te pediu em namoro, hein?

- Kagome, é só um jantar. - disse Rin.

- Está bem, mas me conte, hein? - disse Kagome, animada.

- O.k! - disse Rin, desligando o celular.

Mais tarde, Rin saiu do FBI, e voltou para a sua mansão. Tomou um bom banho, e depois foi ao seu quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupa, e tentou decidir com qual roupa iria. Então resolveu vestir um vestido azul bebê, sandálias de salto alto pratas, bolsa prata e os cabelos soltos, com vários acessórios.

Não se esqueceu de levar o seu revólver, para qualquer emergência, e enquanto passava maquiagem, ouviu uma buzina de fora. Sorriu, animada, e então saiu da mansão, se dirigindo até o carro de Sesshoumaru, que estava parado em frente à mansão.

Quando Sesshoumaru a viu, ficou pasmo. Ela estava simplesmente p-e-r-f-e-i-t-a! O ar frio dela, misturado com as roupas femininas a deixara deslumbrante! Ela caminhava lentamente e delicadamente até o seu carro, e então entrou, com um lindo sorriso.

- Olá! - cumprimentou Rin, sorrindo.

- Oi. - cumprimentou Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos? - perguntou Rin.

- Vamos. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Durante o caminho, Rin observava Sesshoumaru discretamente. Ele estava muito bonito. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, os dois saíram do carro e entraram. Sesshoumaru reservara a melhor mesa para os dois, e eles se sentaram. Fizeram o pedido, e ficaram esperando.

- Sesshoumaru... - disse Rin.

- Hm? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Você só me convidou porque está com pena de mim, né? - respondeu Rin, com outra pergunta.

- Humpf. Você acha que eu teria dó de humanos? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- "Então foi por que?". - pensou Rin, sorrindo.

Quando o pedido chegou, os dois começaram a comer. Rin se sentia estranha em relação a Sesshoumaru. Toda vez que o via, seu rosto começava a queimar loucamente. Isso nunca acontecia quando ela via Kohaku, e ela sempre ficava sem reação quando via o youkai. Sem contar que ele era lindo.

- Você confia no Kohaku? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, confusa. - Como assim?

- Você tem certeza de que ele é de confiança? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- S-sim... - respondeu Rin. - Que dizer, não. Quer dizer... Ah, sei lá! Por quê?

- Nada. Apenas uma suspeita. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Que suspeita? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Nada importante. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Rin achou estranha a pergunta de Sesshoumaru, mas deixou quieto. Então, enquanto bebia um gole de sua água, seu celular tocou. Rin abriu sua bolsa e pegou o celular, atendeu, preocupada. Queria desligar logo, para ficar sossegada com Sesshoumaru.

- Alô? - atendeu Rin.

- Rin, o criminoso! - gritou um agente. - Ele está se dirigindo para um ponto da cidade, que vai a direção da sua casa!

- QUÊ? - gritou Rin, quando todos olharam para a garota. - Meu Deus! Kagome e Sango!

Rin desligou o celular imediatamente e se levantou. Sacou o seu revólver e o carregou. Todos do restaurante se assustaram, e alguns se levantaram e saíram correndo, berrando. O dono do restaurante se dirigiu até eles, bravos, e Rin e Sesshoumaru mostraram suas carteiras do FBI.

- O InuYasha está se dirigindo para a minha casa! - gritou Rin, saindo correndo.

- Como é? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, entrando no seu carro, depois de Rin e acelerando.

- Um agente acabou de me avisar! - disse Rin, desesperada. - E a Kagome e Sango estão lá!

Sesshoumaru acelerou mais o carro, e foi numa velocidade incrível, passando pelos sinais vermelhos e desviando de vários carros. Quando chegaram à mansão de Rin, Sesshoumaru pegou seu revólver, e ambos entraram correndo.

- Kagomeee! Sangooo! - gritou Rin, correndo até o quarto das amigas.

Quando Rin invadiu o quarto de Kagome, viu que ela estava _beijando_ InuYasha. A garota ficou tão assustada, que acabou derrubando seu revólver no chão. Kagome corou, e InuYasha pareceu assustado. Sesshoumaru apontou seu revólver para InuYasha.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Kagome. - Abaixe essa arma!

- Kagome! - gritou Rin, apontando sua arma também. - Esse InuYasha é um assassino!

- Assassino? - perguntou Kagome. - Do que vocês estão falando? Ele é o meu namorado!

- É melhor ficar parado! - gritou Rin, irritada.

- Feh! Até parece! - gritou InuYasha, pulando pela janela. - Kagome! Eu te amo!

- InuYasha! - gritou Kagome, indo até a janela.

Rin pulou pela janela, junto com Sesshoumaru, e ambos começaram a correr atrás de InuYasha. InuYasha era muito rápido, assim como Sesshoumaru, por isso o youkai carregava Rin nos braços.

Então InuYasha conseguiu despistar os dois, e Sesshoumaru e Rin pararam de correr. Rin foi deixada no chão, e foi voltando para a sua mansão, desanimada. Não conseguia acreditar que Kagome estava tendo um caso com InuYasha, um perigoso criminoso. O que faria?

Quando chegou na sua mansão, se despediu de Sesshoumaru, agradeceu pelo jantar, e entrou na sua casa. Dirigiu-se até o quarto de Kagome, que ainda olhava pela janela, um pouco preocupada. Rin caminhou até a amiga, e as duas se encararam.

- Rin, não importa que você esteja querendo capturá-lo! - disse Kagome. - Eu vou continuar a amá-lo!

- Tudo bem, Kagome. - disse Rin. - Mas eu _tenho_ que capturá-lo!

- Não importa! - disse Kagome. - Vamos continuar amigas, e eu vou continuar a namorá-lo!

- Tudo bem... - disse Rin, sorrindo.

Então as amigas se abraçaram. Sango ainda estava trabalhando, e Rin decidiu tomar um bom banho. A garota entrou na enorme banheira, e fechou os olhos, relaxando. Não queria pensar em nada, mas era impossível... E acabou pensando em Sesshoumaru e Kohaku.

- Por que Kohaku? Por que você mudou, assim, de repente? - perguntou-se Rin. - O que aconteceu? E por que eu não senti a mínima vontade de chorar quando terminamos? O que era aquilo? O que está acontecendo?

- São tantas perguntas... - disse Rin, para si mesma. - E o Sesshoumaru... Ele surgiu na minha vida de repente... E me deixou tão... Diferente. São sensações que eu nunca senti antes... É um prazer novo... Ele consegue me deixar feliz...

Rin fechou os olhos, e mergulhou o corpo inteiro na banheira. Ficou um tempo debaixo da água, e quando voltou à superfície, parecia extremamente assustada, como se descobrisse algo muito importante para ela mesma.

- É isso! Só pode ser! - gritou a garota, fazendo o maior barulho com a água. - Eu nunca amei o Kohaku! Desde que ele apareceu, eu só amei o Sesshoumaru! Como eu sou tola de não ter percebido isso antes!

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Otaku Koorime e Lulux! _

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Ahhh, eu não sou tão má assim! Só porque eu coloquei a besta da Kagura e a idiota da Azusa! Olha que eu ainda nem coloquei a Kikyou, hein? Ah, tudo bem, eu não me importo mais, já estou acostumada de tanto que você me deixa na seca! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Lulux: **_Oie! Sim, eu concordo, a Azusa é um fdp! É, o Kohaku é bem ciumento, mas ainda bem que eles terminaram! Isso aí, a Rin tem que ficar com o fofo do Sesshy! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_


	7. Capítulo 7: O Bosque

**Capítulo Sete**

**O Bosque**

O dia tinha amanhecido belo. O sol brilhava no céu apesar de ser inverno, e havia nuvens brancas, colorindo o dia. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente, e quando Rin acordou, percebera que esquecera de ligar o despertador, e para o seu desespero já eram oito e meia da manhã.

- Oh meu Deus! - berrou Rin, pulando da cama. - ESTOU ATRASADA!

A garota vestiu uma blusa de lã preta, uma saia pregueada preta, colocou uma jaqueta branca por cima e botas de salto alto pretas, junto com meia-calça. Pegou sua pequena mochila, colocou seu revólver na sua bota esquerda e saiu correndo do quarto.

- A Kagome e a Sango já devem ter saído... - disse Rin, ao ver apenas sua chave em cima de uma mesinha.

Pegou a chave, saiu de sua mansão, trancou, e viu o seu carro na garagem. Entrou e acelerou o carro, apressada. Essa era a vantagem de ser do FBI, ela passava pelos sinais vermelhos e desviava dos carros. Quando finalmente chegou, estacionou seu carro de qualquer jeito e subiu correndo as escadas. Correu pelo seu andar, e entrou na sua sala, ofegando e vermelha.

- Desculpe! Me atrasei! - disse Rin, fechando a porta. - Alguma novidade?

- Parece que InuYasha está se dirigindo para um certo ponto da cidade. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, observando o seu laptop.

- Para onde? - perguntou Rin, parando ao lado de Sesshoumaru e observando a tela.

Depois de observarem um pouco, Sesshoumaru se levantou. Rin sentiu seu rosto corar, ao ver o youkai se aproximando dela. Ela não sabia o que fazer, e seu coração começaram a bater mais rápido e forte. Então ele se inclinou mais para ela, e parecia que ia colocar a mão no rosto de Rin, para beijá-la.

- Sesshoumaru... - disse Rin.

- Tem uma folha no seu cabelo. - disse Sesshoumaru, tirando a folha do cabelo de Rin.

- Ah, obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, se dirigindo para o computador de Sesshoumaru.

Os dois observaram para onde InuYasha se dirigia, e perceberam que ele entrava em uma das saídas da cidade, que não era utilizada por ninguém, já que era um bosque muito grande. Mas diziam que também era muito bonito. Rin ficou pensativa por um momento, apenas acompanhando os passos do hanyou.

- Vamos mandar os nossos agentes, seguir InuYasha? - perguntou Rin.

- Não. É arriscado. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Os agentes não sabem fazer nada. É melhor apenas nós dois irmos. Mas deixaremos agentes nas saídas possíveis do bosque.

- O.k. - respondeu Rin, pegando o telefone. - Vou avisá-los.

Rin avisou aos agentes o que eles teriam que fazer. Depois, ela e Sesshoumaru saíram do departamento, e Rin fez questão de irem no carro dela. A garota dirigia rapidamente, mas com muito cuidado.

- Você acha que conseguiremos pegar o hanyou? - perguntou Rin, desviando de um carro.

- Não sei. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- E a Kagome continua apaixonada por ele... - disse Rin, dando um suspiro.

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru. - Por um meio-youkai.

- A gente infelizmente não escolhe nossos amores... - disse Rin, tristemente. - Quando vimos, já é tarde, já estamos apaixonados.

- O que você está querendo dizer? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, curioso.

- Nada importante. - respondeu Rin, estacionando o carro.

Os dois saíram, com os seus revólveres nas mãos. Os agentes já estavam posicionados em todas as saídas possíveis do bosque. Rin e Sesshoumaru entraram no bosque, com muito cuidado. Rin carregava um pequeno aparelho consigo, onde conseguia ver a localização de InuYasha.

- Ele está indo para o leste. - disse Rin, observando o aparelho. - O que ele está pretendendo fazer?

- Fugir da cidade, provavelmente. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, atento.

- Os agentes já estão cercando todas as possíveis saídas, né? - perguntou Rin, apressando o passo.

- Se eles forem competentes. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Os dois foram mais rápidos, e eles já estavam muito próximos de InuYasha, tanto que Sesshoumaru já conseguia sentir o cheiro do irmão. Foi então que Rin observou em seu aparelho, que InuYasha parara de andar, e estava no ponto oeste do bosque.

- O que ele está fazendo? - perguntou Rin, desconfiada.

- Como assim? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando para Rin.

- Ele parou de andar. - respondeu Rin, observando novamente o aparelho.

- Droga! - gritou Sesshoumaru, apressando mais o passo.

- O que foi? - perguntou Rin, assustada.

- Provavelmente ele percebeu o aparelho que o localiza, e o tirou. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - O cheiro dele está se afastando.

Rin já estava ficando cansada de tanto correr. O bosque era muito bonito, e tinha uma impressão serena. Enquanto ela passava por uma árvore, viu uma borboleta diferente... Ela se distraiu, e parou de andar. Sesshoumaru parou de correr, e se virou para a garota.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, curioso.

- Vamos nos separar. - disse Rin, ofegando. - Como ele descobriu o caminho, você vai indo para o leste, e eu para o oeste.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, correndo, e sumindo de vista.

Rin correu mais um pouco, mas ela não agüentou mais. Estava muito cansada. Ela parou um pouco, e sentou encostada em uma árvore. Sabia que tinha que ir atrás de InuYasha, mas naquele estado não dava. Rin estava sentindo um pouco de tontura.

- Ai... Eu tenho que ir. - disse Rin, se levantando, porém zonza.

Mas não deu. Ela acabou caindo novamente. Ela sentou novamente, e esperou por um tempo, para que a tontura parasse. Quando já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, ela pegou o seu celular, e discou o número de um dos agentes.

- Alô? - atendeu ele.

- Ei, me passe o número do celular do Sesshoumaru. - pediu Rin.

- Sim, chefe. - respondeu o agente.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Rin, cansada.

- Senhorita Rin... Não temos o número do celular do Sesshoumaru. - respondeu o agente. - Apenas o Senhor Naraku sabe.

- Merda. - disse Rin, desligando o celular. - "Como eu vou o avisar? Será que ele capturou o criminoso?".

Rin acabou adormecendo, encostada a uma árvore. Quando acordou, se deu conta de que já estava escurecendo. Ela olhou para o seu relógio, e se levantou, já que já estava muito melhor. Olhou ao seu redor, e correu para o leste, porém parou de repente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Correu para o oeste, mas parou novamente, confusa.

- Espera aí... - disse Rin, para si mesma. - Eu vim do leste ou do oeste? Droga! Por que eu fui deixar o meu aparelho de localização com o Sesshy?

Rin se esforçou para lembrar o máximo que podia, mas não sabia de que direção tinha vindo. Ela arriscou, e decidiu ir para o leste, e começou a caminhar, lentamente, para que não se machucasse, e também para ver se, se lembrava de que passara por ali.

- Droga... Sesshy? Onde você está? - perguntou-se Rin.

A garota pegou o seu revólver, e começou a correr, foi então que sentiu uma sensação estranha. Ela parou de andar novamente. Depois recomeçou a caminhar devagar, e viu a mesma borboleta que vira antes, voando na sua frente, e indo à mesma direção.

- A borboleta... - disse Rin, sorrindo ao vê-la.

Foi então que a borboleta se cortou ao meio. Rin se assustou ao ver o que ocorrera. Logo ela viu InuYasha andando lentamente na sua direção, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele matara a borboleta. Rin apontou a arma para ele, um pouco nervosa.

- Fique parado! - gritou Rin, nervosa.

- Feh! Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso, só porque é amiga da Kagome? - perguntou InuYasha.

- E você vai me matar? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Como eu já disse, um agente a menos é melhor. - respondeu InuYasha. - Apesar de nem ter sido eu que cometi esse crime.

- Como assim, não foi você? - perguntou Rin, confusa.

- Oras, para que eu iria fazer isso? - perguntou InuYasha.

- Você não me engana, meio-youkai. - disse Rin, irritada.

- Huh! - resmungou InuYasha, avançando na direção de Rin.

O hanyou segurou a mão de Rin, que estava com o revólver, fazendo a arma cair no chão, e a garota sentir um pouco de dor, por causa da força de InuYasha. Então o meio-youkai encostou Rin em uma árvore, pegou o revólver, e apontou para ela.

- Você vai morrer com a sua própria arma! - InuYasha gritou, prestes a atirar o revólver.

**--------------------**

**Otaku Koorime: **_Olá! Sim, você foi a primeira reviewar! Ahh, eu não me senti ofendida não! Porque tipo, eu realmente sou malvada, né?_

_Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Eu nem sei da onde eu tiro essas coisas que eu invento, acho que é da minha imaginação! _

_Ai, espero que ele não tenha te pegado, já que você estava na escola quando postou essa review! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Oie! Nossa, eu recebi a sua review quando estava respondendo a review da Otaku Koorime! _

_Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Eu espero que tenha curtido esse também! Bjs_


	8. Capítulo 8: O Beijo, A Decepção

**Capítulo Oito**

**O Beijo, A Decepção**

Era uma noite calma e serena. Kagome estava encostada no parapeito da janela, dando suspiros de cinco em cinco minutos. Era o seu dia de folga, e o dia inteiro ela passara não fazendo nada. Rin estava no FBI, e Sango no seu trabalho.

- Mas que droga... – disse Kagome, sentindo a brisa afastar seus cabelos. – Justo hoje eu não tenho nada para fazer...

Decidiu fechar a janela e pegar alguma coisa para comer, mas nesse momento um carro passou com um som muito alto, anunciando que uma boate nova estava sendo inaugurada naquele mesmo dia. Então Kagome sorriu, já tendo uma idéia do que faria naquela noite.

Vestiu uma das roupas que mais gostava, pegou o seu carro, e foi dirigindo até a boate. Quando chegou, entrou, onde tocava uma música alta. Resolveu sentar em um banco, e pedir um refrigerante, já que dentro estava quente. Pediu uma Coca-Cola, e bebeu um gole.

Nesse momento, um hanyou sentou ao seu lado, porém em outro banco. Ele tinha os cabelos prateados e compridos, era alto e duas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça. Kagome o achou muito bonito, mas não disse nada, apenas continuou a beber seu refrigerante.

Aquela garota chamara a atenção do hanyou. Ela tinha algo de especial, diferente de todas as garotas que conhecia. Então resolveu conversar com ela, e chamá-la para dançar.

- Ei, quer dançar? – o hanyou perguntou, se levantando.

- Adoraria! – respondeu Kagome, se levantando também.

Os dois foram para o meio da pista, onde tocava uma música agitada. Começaram a dançar, e enquanto conversavam, se conhecendo melhor. Kagome teve a impressão de que já ouvira o nome InuYasha antes... Mas não importava, só queria se divertir.

Depois de dançaram bastante e conversarem, eles sentaram em alguns bancos da boate, e pediram água. Kagome gostara muito de InuYasha, já que ele era atencioso, carinhoso, simpático e inteligente. Era tudo o que ela procurava em um homem.

- Você tem namorado? – perguntou InuYasha, se virando para Kagome.

- Não... – respondeu Kagome, corando. – Você tem namorada?

- Não. – respondeu InuYasha, se aproximando mais de Kagome.

Os dois foram se aproximando lentamente, até que os lábios se tocaram em um curto e doce beijo. Os dois se encararam, e voltaram a se beijar novamente, porém agora em um beijo ardente e demorado.

E foi assim que se conheceram...

Rin fechou os olhos, com medo. Mas nada aconteceu, porque logo em seguida InuYasha estava caído no chão, após ter levado um soco muito forte de Sesshoumaru. Rin encarou o youkai, aliviada. Ela sorriu, contente. E não resistiu, correu na direção do amado e o abraçou, com força.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin, sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru viu que InuYasha estava fugindo, mas não se importou. Apenas ficou, a ser abraçado por Rin. Quando os dois se separaram, se encararam. Os olhos se encontraram, e ambos demonstraram o mesmo interesse, um pelo o outro.

- O InuYasha... Está fugindo. - disse Rin, corando. - Vamos atrás dele...

- Não. - disse Sesshoumaru, friamente.

Então ele puxou Rin pela cintura, e a beijou. Rin ficara muito assustada e surpresa no começo, mas se tocou do que estava acontecendo. Ela sentiu uma imensa felicidade, e retribuiu o beijo imediatamente, antes que este cessasse.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que lhe fizera beijar Rin, mas ela estava tão linda... E ela diferente das outras. Ela não era oferecida e nem metida. Enfim, ela era uma humana especial... Diferente de todos.

Era o melhor momento da vida de Rin. Ela nunca havia esperado por um beijo naquele exato momento. Ela sabia que amava Sesshoumaru, e quando ele a beijou... Foi um momento inesquecível. Ela sabia que nunca ia esquecer. Nunca mesmo.

Quando os dois se separaram, Rin não deixou de dar um sorriso. Então, como se falassem mentalmente, os dois começaram a andar, em direção a saída da floresta. Rin segurou na mão de Sesshoumaru, e este apertou, como se com medo de que pudesse perdê-la. E Rin deu mais um sorriso.

- "Será que ele vai me pedir em namoro?". - se perguntou Rin, corando. - "Ai! Espero que sim!".

Quando os dois saíram do bosque, viram agentes mortos. Provavelmente InuYasha havia matado-os, para poder fugir. O estranho, é que se ele quisesse fugir da cidade, não passaria por aquele caminho, e sim por outro mais apropriado, que também estava cercado de agentes do FBI.

- Agente Rin, InuYasha conseguiu escapar e feriu nossos companheiros! - disse um agente, com um grande ferimento no seu braço.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Rin, ao ver o machucado.

- Sim. - respondeu ele. - O que faremos?

- Pensaremos em algo melhor. - respondeu Rin, ainda segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru. - Agora vá cuidar desse ferimento.

- Sim, agente. - respondeu ele.

Então Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru. Eles se encararam por um momento, e ela deu um simpático sorriso. A garota não sabia o que dizer, mas queria saber qual seria o próximo plano, apesar de ela querer realmente era aproveitar o momento junto com o seu amado.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Pensaremos em algo melhor. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Vá para a sua casa descansar. Amanhã cuidaremos do assunto.

- Está bem. - disse Rin, sorrindo. - Tchau...

- Tchau. - despediu-se Sesshoumaru.

Rin esperou por um beijo, mas ele não deu. Ela saiu, e foi caminhando até o seu carro, mas com uma dúvida em mente. Será que ele _realmente_ a pediria em namoro? Ela era uma humana, e ele um youkai. Mas Rin não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Simplesmente acelerou o carro, e foi dirigindo até a sua mansão.

Quando parou em um sinal vermelho, o seu celular tocou. Rin abriu a sua bolsa e pegou o celular, e viu que o número era de Kohaku. Estranhou _ele_ estar ligando para ela, mas resolveu atender mesmo assim.

- Kohaku? - perguntou Rin, desligando seu mp3.

- Rin... - disse Kohaku. - Bom... Eu te liguei para te dizer uma coisa...

- Hm? - perguntou Rin, curiosa. - O quê?

- Eu queria pedir desculpas. - respondeu Kohaku, que estava sentado em sua cama, um pouco nervoso. - Sabe, por tudo mesmo. Tudo o que eu fiz.

- Do que você está falando Kohaku? - perguntou Rin, preocupada. - Como assim? Você não me fez... Nada.

- Rin, eu falei mal com você. - respondeu Kohaku. - Eu desconfiei de você. E também pelas nossas pequenas brigas, de quando éramos namorados.

- Ah, tudo bem. - respondeu Rin, tranquila. - Mas por quê?

- Eu quero uma nova vida. - respondeu Kohaku, sorrindo. - Vou mudar. Por isso... Me desculpe por tudo mesmo.

- Sabe, eu tenho mesmo é que te agradecer. - disse Rin, sorrindo também.

- Hã? - perguntou Kohaku, confuso. - Por quê?

- Porque quando você terminou comigo, eu descobri que não te amava, e sim, que amava outro cara. - respondeu Rin, dando um suspiro.

- Ah... - disse Kohaku. - Mas Rin... O que eu realmente queria te dizer... Era que... Que... Eu...

- Você? - perguntou Rin, ansiosa.

- Nada. Esquece. - respondeu Kohaku.

Quando Rin chegou na sua mansão, entrou na cozinha, largando sua bolsa no chão. Kagome e Sango conversavam animadas, enquanto preparavam a janta. Ao verem Rin, a cumprimentaram, ansiosas, para saberem exatamente o que acontecera no jantar, já que não tiveram tempo para perguntar.

- Rin, pode nos contar como o Sesshoumaru a pediu em namoro! - disse Sango, enquanto tirava o frango do forno.

- E com todos os detalhes! - completou Kagome, enxugando um prato.

- Ahn... Ele não me pediu em namoro. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- O QUÊ! - berraram Kagome e Sango, surpresas.

- Porque, lembra, fomos interrompidos. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Mas hoje ele me beijou...

- Sério? - perguntou Kagome sorrindo. - Como foi?

- Pode contar tudinho! - disse Sango, animada.

- Ah, ele me puxou pela cintura e simplesmente me beijou. Ele beija muito bem... Muito melhor que o Kohaku... - disse Rin, rindo.

As três jantaram, conversando, animadas. Sango contara que cedera, e começara a namorar Miroku, e Kagome estava indo bem com InuYasha. Rin não perguntava nada sobre InuYasha e nem onde ele estava, já que Kagome poderia achar ruim, e uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra. Kagome já era independente, e sabia cuidar de sua vida sozinha. E sabia com quem estava namorando, também.

- Ahhh... Eu vou tomar um banho. - disse Rin, dando um bocejo. - Preciso relaxar.

A garota subiu as escadas, e entrou no banheiro. Tirou sua roupa, e entrou na banheira, com a água quente. Fechou os olhos, com sono e cansada. Então veio a sua mente, a cena em que Sesshoumaru a beijou, e ela retribuiu. A garota sorriu, alegre. O que ela realmente queria, era que ele a pedisse em namoro.

Saiu da banheira e se enxugou. Se enrolou em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro, entrando em seu quarto. Vestiu o seu pijama, secou o cabelo e caiu na sua cama, cansada. Amanhã seria um longo dia...

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado. O céu estava nublado, e aos poucos, gotas de chuvas começavam a cair, umedecendo o ar. Rin desligou o despertador, e vestiu sua roupa normal. Se maquiou, e saiu do quarto, indo até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, e colocou suco de maçã em um copo e bebeu rapidamente. Escovou os dentes e saiu da mansão, entrando no seu carro, e dirigindo até o FBI.

- Se o Sesshoumaru vai me pedir em namoro, é hoje! - disse Rin para si mesma, animada.

Quando chegou, estacionou o carro, e subiu correndo, até o seu andar. Rin acabou esbarrando com Kohaku, e os dois caíram no chão, por causa do trombo.

- Ai, desculpe Kohaku. - disse Rin, se levantando.

- Tudo bem. - disse Kohaku, sorrindo. - Rin...

- Hm? - perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- Sabe, o que eu queria te dizer ontem... - respondeu Kohaku, nervoso. - Era isso.

Então Kohaku puxou os braços de Rin mais para perto dele e a beijou. Rin ficou muito surpresa e também ficou sem reação. Foi então que Sesshoumaru apareceu no corredor, saindo de sua sala. Ele olhou espantado para a situação, e sentiu uma enorme raiva lhe invadir. Rin, ao ver o que estava acontecendo, empurrou Kohaku.

- Humpf. Não sabia que você era desse tipo. - disse Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Espera! Não é nada disso... - disse Rin, angustiada.

- Que sai beijando qualquer um. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? - perguntou Rin, se irritando. - Eu não saio beijando qualquer um! Você me beijou ontem!

- E você retribuiu. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - E hoje já está beijando seu ex.

- Nada disso! Ele me agarrou a força! - disse Rin, prestes a chorar.

- Vo... Vocês se beijaram ontem? - perguntou Kohaku, surpreso.

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru, entrando novamente na sua sala.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin, preocupada.

- Rin! Então era dele que você gostava? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Kohaku, agora não! - respondeu Rin, nervosa. - Eu preciso falar com o Sesshoumaru!

- Rin! - disse Kohaku, segurando o braço dela. - Eu te amo! Ele não te ama! Fica comigo!

- Não Kohaku. Ele pode até não me amar. Mas _eu não te amo! - _disse Rin, friamente.

Então Rin saiu correndo em direção a sua sala, para poder falar com Sesshoumaru. Ela não podia deixar tudo daquele jeito. Ela tinha que explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ela tinha que dizer tudo o que sentia. Enfim... Ela tinha que se abrir com o amado.

Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta da sala, ouviu uma voz que a fez parar. Era Kagura. Kagura estava na _sua_ sala, junto com Sesshoumaru. O que ele estaria fazendo lá? Ela apenas parou, e passou a escutar a conversa, nervosa.

- E então? - perguntou Kagura.

- _Humpf. Foi tudo um erro. Tudo. - _disse Sesshoumaru, friamente. - _O beijo não deveria ter acontecido. Eu agi por impulso. Eu agi sem pensar._

--------------------

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Beleza? É, o Sesshy realmente salvou a Rin, como sempre né? Está bem! Agora estamos quites, eu te deixei e você me deixou na seca! _

_É verdade, a gente nunca mais se encontrou no MSN! Temos que combinar algum horário! Então o Michel te pegou? Quando eu li tua review, não sei por que, mas eu comecei a rir quando você disse que o Michel disse: "Fanfiction é?"! Mas uma pena que você tenha ficado de castigo! Bjs_

**Tempestade de Isis: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Finalmente o Sesshy e a Rin não resistiram e se beijaram! E dessa vez foi por atitude própria! Pena que o Sesshy disse que foi tudo um erro..._

_Não tem problema nenhum, eu gosto de ler teorias, sabe? Tipo, significa que os leitores estão interessados na fic! Ah, me desculpe, mas eu não posso dizer se as suas teorias estão certas! Como você pediu, eu coloquei no início do capítulo, como o Inu e a Kagome se conheceram, foi meio rápido, já que o capítulo já estava escrito, mas espero que tenha gostado! _

_Você não é nenhum pouco chata! Reviews são sempre bem-vindas! É legal ler as reviews, as teorias e o que vocês pensam! Pelo menos para mim! Bjs_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Olá! Tudo beleza? Que bom que está curtindo a fic! Isso me deixa muito animada! Eu espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e do beijo da Rin e do Sesshy! Bjs_


	9. Capítulo 9: Namoro Reatado

**Capítulo Nove**

**Namoro Reatado**

Rin sentiu uma pontada no seu coração. E doeu. Então tudo não passou de um erro? O beijo, as emoções, o amor... Tudo fora como uma brincadeira para Sesshoumaru. Mas para Rin não. O beijo fora muito mais que um sentimento, fora algo inesquecível, algo que ela nunca sentira antes. Mas para Sesshoumaru não passou de um simples _erro._

- Então é isso? - se perguntou Rin, prestes a chorar. - "O Sesshoumaru não me ama... Ele apenas agiu por impulso... Foi isso o que eu ouvi?".

Ela não agüentou, as lágrimas caíram, e a dor tomou conta de si. Mas também não podia fazer nada. Apenas sofrer por um amor não correspondido. Rin saiu correndo do corredor, porém acabou esbarrando com Naraku, que saía de sua sala.

- Rin? - perguntou Naraku, ao ver a garota. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada que te interesse! - respondeu Rin, descendo as escadas de emergência, o que no caso, realmente era uma emergência.

A garota chegou até a garagem e entrou no seu carro. Acelerou, mesmo com a vista embaçada por causa das lágrimas, e saiu do FBI, querendo ir para um lugar longe. Longe. Longe onde não pudesse sofrer. Longe de Sesshoumaru.

Rin não sabia para onde estava indo, só sabia que não queria ver ninguém que conhecesse. Ela ia dirigindo sem rumo, apenas com a sua solidão.

- "Ela se foi". - pensou Sesshoumaru, observando da janela o carro de Rin saindo do FBI.

- E então, Sesshoumaru, você aceita ficar comigo? - perguntou Kagura, se aproximando do youkai.

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru, sentando na sua cadeira. - Você pode ser uma youkai, mas é tão ridícula quanto um humano.

- Como é que é? - perguntou Kagura, indignada. - Não sou ridícula! Sou muito melhor do que aquela "mulherzinha".

- Está se referindo a Rin? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, se irritando.

- E quem mais? - perguntou Kagura, sentando-se à mesa de Rin.

- Se quer saber, você é pior que ela. - disse Sesshoumaru, friamente. - Agora saia daqui e me deixe trabalhar.

- Você ainda vai ser meu, _Sesshoumaru._ - disse Kagura, saindo da sala.

- Humpf. - disse o youkai.

Rin já estava um bom tempo dentro do seu carro, chorando. Não adiantava nada chorar. Isso não iria mudar nada. Mesmo que quisesse parar, as lágrimas não cessavam. Era difícil viver assim. Decidiu voltar para a sua mansão, e ter um pouco de privacidade.

Quando chegou, estacionou o carro na garagem, e entrou na casa. Estava vazia, já que Kagome e Sango haviam ido trabalhar. Rin subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto. Depois deitou em sua cama, chorando mais ainda. Por que as malditas lágrimas teimavam em não parar de cair?

Ela era assim. Sofria por dentro, e se fechava, mas não queria que ninguém percebesse isso. Então se escondia através da frieza, e por isso muitos a consideravam fria. Mas Rin não era fria, ela era apenas uma garota indefesa, que se protegia através das emoções e atitudes.

- "Por que Sesshoumaru?". - pensou Rin, tristemente. - "Por quê?".

O dia foi se passando lentamente. Umas seis horas da tarde, a campainha tocou. Rin não sentiu a mínima vontade de atender, mas poderia ser alguma coisa importante, então enxugou as lágrimas, colocou seus óculos escuros e desceu as escadas, indo até a porta.

- Kohaku? - perguntou Rin, após atender a porta. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Rin, eu vi a maneira como você saiu do FBI, e eu vim ver como você está. - respondeu Kohaku, sorrindo. - Toma, eu comprei para você.

Então Kohaku lhe estendeu um buquê de flores. Apesar do que ele fizera cedo, Rin achou uma graça sua atitude, e recebeu as flores, sorrindo. Pelo menos significava que ele se preocupava com ela.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, abrindo mais a porta. - Entre.

Kohaku entrou na casa, e Rin fechou a porta. Os dois sentaram no sofá da sala, e ficaram sem saber o que dizer. A garota estava realmente magoada com Sesshoumaru e com Kohaku, mas o último a fizera ficar melhor. Levara flores para ela, se preocupava com ela. Já o youkai apenas dizia que tudo foi um erro.

- Rin... Você me perdoa pelo o que aconteceu de manhã? – perguntou Kohaku.

- Claro. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. – Você é um ótimo amigo, Kohaku.

- É, mas eu queria ser muito mais além disso... – disse Kohaku, sorrindo.

- Ah, Kohaku, você sabe que nós nunca vamos dar certo... – disse Rin, tristemente.

- Mas pelo menos podíamos tentar... – pediu Kohaku, segurando as mãos de Rin.

- Kohaku, já namoramos. – disse Rin, dando um suspiro. – E não deu certo. Nenhum de nós estava feliz.

- Rin, vamos tentar novamente! – disse Kohaku, com os olhos brilhando.

- Não dá Kohaku... – disse Rin, abaixando os olhos.

- Rin! Por favor! Me dê pelo menos mais uma chance! – implorou Kohaku. – Se não der certo, eu juro que te deixo em paz!

- Kohaku... – disse Rin, observando o amigo.

- Por favor... – pediu Kohaku.

- Eu... Vou pensar. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. – "Kohaku...".

- Obrigado Rin! – agradeceu Kohaku. – Eu tenho que ir a um jantar agora... Tchau!

- Tchau. – despediu-se Rin, se levantando. – Até amanhã.

- Até. – despediu-se Kohaku, saindo da mansão.

Um pouco mais tarde, Kagome e Sango chegaram do trabalho. Rin contou para elas tudo o que tinha acontecido, e como ela se sentia triste e magoada. As amigas deram o maior apoio para Rin, e tentaram consolá-la. Era por isso que Kagome e Sango eram suas amigas: porque elas eram verdadeiras.

Depois, Rin tomou um bom banho, e deitou em sua cama, arrasada. Ela não ia mais chorar por Sesshoumaru. Ele nem a amava, por que ela choraria por ele? Decidiu que mudaria, e não ia mais ligar para Sesshoumaru. Mas logo as lágrimas caíram novamente. Era impossível não pensar no youkai que mexera com o seu coração...

- Ahhh! Eu estou atrasada! – berrou Rin, ao consultar o despertador.

A garota se levantou rapidamente, e tomou uma ducha fria. Vestiu suas roupas pretas, se maquiou um pouco e pegou sua mochila. Então saiu correndo da mansão entrando no seu carro. Decidira que não iria namorar Kohaku. Amava Sesshoumaru. Se ela namorasse Kohaku, só feriria os sentimentos do amigo.

Quando chegou no FBI, estacionou o carro e subiu correndo as escadas, correu pelo corredor, e abriu a porta de sua sala, ofegando. Ela viu Sesshoumaru, observando algo em seu computador. O youkai a encarou, e ela fez o mesmo. Os olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar.

- Olá. – cumprimentou Rin, sentando em sua cadeira.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Sabe, eu não sabia que você gostava de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. – disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você me beija daquela maneira e depois diz que foi tudo um erro? – perguntou Rin, decepcionada.

- Foi um erro. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você é uma _humana._

- Algum problema? – perguntou Rin, prestes a chorar novamente. – Sim, eu sei, sou mais fraca que você. Mas isso não influência em nada!

- Escuta, eu vim aqui para trabalhar com você. – disse Sesshoumaru mais friamente. – E não para arranjar um amor.

- Então se eu não fosse do FBI você me namoraria? – perguntou Rin, irritada.

- Não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Humanos são seres inferiores a nós. É impossível um youkai e uma humana se apaixonarem.

- Ótimo. – disse Rin. – Pois saiba que... Eu vou reatar com o Kohaku! Ele pelo menos se preocupa comigo! Ele me ama! Não me rejeita e nem brinca com os meus sentimentos...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin, confusa. – Como assim?

- Olha o que eu vi nas câmeras de segurança do FBI. – disse Sesshoumaru, apontando para o seu computador.

Rin caminhou até Sesshoumaru, e olhou a tela do computador dele. Sesshoumaru clicou em Play, e o vídeo começou a rodar. No corredor da sala de Rin, Kohaku apareceu andando, um pouco tenso. Então ele encontrou Kagura, vindo na direção oposta dele, com um sorriso no rosto. Os dois se encararam, e conversaram alguma coisa. Então se beijaram.

- Quê? – berrou Rin, ao ver a cena.

Depois disso, os dois entraram na sala de Kagura. Rin olhou para ver qual o dia que isso ocorreu, e viu que foi há muito tempo. Ela se surpreendeu mais ainda, quando Sesshoumaru a mostrou mais vídeos, ao longo do dia, dos dois se beijando. Rin não agüentou mais ver aquilo, e simplesmente fechou os olhos, dando um suspiro.

- Eu não acredito nisso... Então foi por isso que o Kohaku me pediu desculpas aquele dia! – disse Rin, dando um sorriso forçado.

- Você está me dizendo que vai perdoá-lo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É claro! Ele estava arrependido! – respondeu Rin, forçadamente, apesar do ódio que estava sentindo de Kohaku.

- Incrível como você consegue ser _assim._ – disse Sesshoumaru, irritado.

- Eu sou eu mesma, falou? – perguntou Rin, normalmente. – Me empresta o celular? O meu quebrou.

Sesshoumaru estendeu seu celular para Rin. Era a hora da vingança. Rin pegou o celular e discou o número de Kohaku. A voz do ex atendeu, e Rin deu um enorme sorriso forçado, e falou na sua melhor voz.

- Olá! Kohaku, vem aqui agora, na minha sala! – pediu Rin, docemente.

- Rin? Mas...? – perguntou Kohaku, não entendendo.

- Vem! É urgente! – respondeu Rin, animada.

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo. – disse Kohaku, desligando o celular.

Rin desligou o celular e estendeu para Sesshoumaru, satisfeita. Sua vingança estaria feita daqui a alguns minutos. O youkai olhava indignado para Rin, mas pegou o celular e se levantou. Rin ao ver que ele sairia da sala, o impediu, com um simples olhar pidão.

- Por favor, não há motivos para você sair. – disse Rin, o provocando. – Aliás, nosso beijo foi tudo um erro certo? Então o meu namoro com o Kohaku não influência em nada. Continuaremos sendo amigos.

Sesshoumaru sentou na sua cadeira, e nesse momento Kohaku entrou, ofegando. Rin o olhou, sorridente. O garoto não entendeu a reação de Rin, apenas a olhou, confuso. Rin sabia que era o pior erro de sua vida fazer aquilo, mas ela só pensava em provocar Sesshoumaru. Deu um suspiro. Então se dirigiu até o amigo e o beijou. Kohaku ficou surpreso, mas rapidamente retribuiu o beijo, deixando um youkai extremamente irritado.

- Eu aceito reatar com você! – disse Rin, sorrindo.

--------------------

**Tempestade de Isis: **_Oi! Que bom que você está bem! Eu também estou! Pois é, as coisas entre a Rin e o Sesshy se complicaram... Ainda mais agora que ela resolveu reatar com o Kohaku! Hehe, que bom que gostou do beijo! É, infelizmente o Kohaku atrapalhou... Ah, de nada, foi até legal eu escrever como a Kagome e o Inu se conheceram! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oi! Eu estou bem, e você? Nossa, é verdade! Já faz mais de uma semana! Eu estou com saudades! Já ganhei ovos, e já comi alguns...! Ahh, você trocou os ovos pelo dvd de Naruto? Normal, eu também trocaria por InuYasha! É, muitas pessoas gostam de Fruits Basket, até hoje não vi ninguém falar mal! Pode me chamar de malvada, eu não ligo não! Sim, no orkut eu já vi essas comunidades a favor da Kagura... O pior é que existem comunidades mais a favor da Kikyou e Sesshoumaru, e Kagura e Sesshoumaru do que Rin e Sesshoumaru! Eu também fico inconformada... Ohh! Meu Deus! Sua previsão deu certo! Eu voltarei no cap 10 da sua fic? Que bom! Sim, eu estou escrevendo uma nova fic já! Mas ainda estou no capítulo 3 dela! Bjs_


	10. Capítulo 10: Um Tiro Por Rin

**Capítulo Dez**

**Um Tiro Por Rin**

- Todos estão prontos? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, através do seu comunicador.

- Sim, chefe. – respondeu um agente, no seu posto.

- Ótimo. – disse Sesshoumaru, friamente. – Agora é só esperar o InuYasha sair do hotel.

Desde que Rin reatara com Kohaku, o humor de Sesshoumaru piorara, e ele andara extremamente frio naqueles últimos dias. A relação de Rin e Kohaku não estava bem, mas toda vez que Sesshoumaru aparecia, Rin fingia ser a garota mais feliz do universo, namorando Kohaku. Quem não estava gostando nada daquilo era um certo youkai...

Nesses últimos dias, Rin e Sesshoumaru pensaram em um plano perfeito para capturar InuYasha, e já estavam pondo em ação. Rin sentia que estava realmente parecendo uma babaca, brincando com os sentimentos de Kohaku. Mas ele não a traíra? Ele merecia. E ela percebeu que quando estava namorando Kohaku, deixava Sesshoumaru louco da vida...

- Tem certeza que o InuYasha não vai conseguir escapar? – perguntou Rin, no mesmo carro que Sesshoumaru.

- Não tenho certeza. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, olhando fixamente para a porta do hotel. – Mas temos que arriscar.

- Sabe, ultimamente, o Kohaku tem demonstrado ser um ótimo namorado! – disse Rin, sorrindo. – Ele é tão gentil...

- Escuta aqui: nós temos que fazer o nosso trabalho, e não ficar discutindo sobre como o Kohaku é gentil. – disse Sesshoumaru, nervoso.

- Mas ele é melhor do que você. – disse Rin, ficando séria. – Ele não brinca com os meus sentimentos.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não era ele que estava te traindo com a Kagura?

- Sim, mas ele me pediu desculpas. – respondeu Rin. – Ele não está mais me traindo.

- Eu sei muito bem que você sabe que ele está te traindo. – disse Sesshoumaru, friamente. – Pensa que não sei quando você vai para a sala de segurança e fica vendo Kohaku beijando Kagura?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse Rin, porém sabendo que era verdade. Ela sabia que Kohaku continuava a traindo, mas ela queria provocar Sesshoumaru.

- Claro que sabe. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você só continua namorando esse pirralho para me fazer ciúmes, já que gostou do beijo que eu te dei naquele dia.

- Cala a boca! – gritou Rin, dando um tapa na cara de Sesshoumaru. – Vo... Você não sabe do que está falando!

- Lógico que eu sei. – disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo marotamente. – Você vai continuar enganando o seu amigo?

- E daí? Ele não está brincando comigo? – perguntou Rin, falando a verdade. – Ele está tendo o que merece.

- Não está não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, se interessando mais na conversa. – Você o beija, e ele está achando que você ama ele.

- Ah, e daí? – perguntou Rin, se irritando. – Sim, eu não amo o Kohaku. Mas sinceramente odiei o beijo que você me deu naquele dia!

- Verdade? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, se aproximando lentamente de Rin.

Rin não conseguia dizer nada, ao ver que Sesshoumaru se aproximava cada vez mais. Sua consciência dizia que ele estava apenas querendo provar que ela gostara do beijo, mas Rin queria beijá-lo, e sentir aqueles lábios novamente... Era impossível resistir.

Quando os dois estavam muito perto de se beijarem, um pequeno barulho soou, os atrapalhando. Era o comunicador de Sesshoumaru. O youkai se afastou de Rin e atendeu o comunicador, e um agente estava muito machucado.

- Chefe, o InuYasha está fugindo! Ele conseguiu matar muito de nossos agentes! – avisou o agente, cansado.

- Maldição! – disse Sesshoumaru, saindo do carro.

Rin, ao ver o comunicador, saiu do carro também, pegando o seu revólver. Os dois saíram correndo em direção onde os agentes estavam, para saber em que direção InuYasha havia ido. Quando chegaram, um agente apontou para a direção certa.

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços, já que ele era mais rápido, e correu para alcançar InuYasha. A garota sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas não queria se separar do youkai.

- Me larga! Eu posso correr! – disse Rin, contra a sua vontade.

- Você não percebe que eu sou um youkai? Sou muito mais rápido. – disse Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Ai, não precisa ficar tão frio. – disse Rin, tristemente.

Sesshoumaru ignorou. Os dois continuaram seguindo InuYasha, até que Sesshoumaru já podia sentir o cheiro do hanyou. Apressou o passo, e passou a ver InuYasha. Eles estavam em um lugar vazio, e não tinha mais para onde InuYasha fugir. O meio-youkai se virou para os dois, e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vocês acham que podem me pegar? – perguntou InuYasha, pegando seu revólver e apontando para os dois.

Sesshoumaru deixou Rin no chão, e essa também apontava o revólver para InuYasha. Os três se encararam. Estavam tensos.

- Se vocês se mexerem eu atiro na garota! – disse InuYasha.

Então InuYasha começou a caminhar na direção de Sesshoumaru e Rin para sair daquele beco sem saída. Quando estava muito preste a sair, Sesshoumaru tentou atacá-lo, e InuYasha, com o susto, atirou o revólver na direção de Rin. Um frio. Um frio tomou conta de Rin.

Um tiro foi se ouvido. Rin foi empurrada para o lado, por Sesshoumaru. A garota não sentiu nenhuma dor. Ela havia fechado os olhos, com medo. E quando reabriu, viu que Sesshoumaru havia a empurrado, e o tiro pegou no seu braço, que estava sangrando.

- Sesshoumaru! – berrou Rin, correndo na direção do youkai.

- Vá atrás do InuYasha. – disse Sesshoumaru, sentando no chão.

- É claro que não! – disse Rin, quase chorando. – Eu vou chamar uma ambulância.

- Não precisa. – disse Sesshoumaru, um pouco surpreso ao ver a reação da garota. – Eu estou bem.

- Claro que não está! Você levou um tiro no braço por mim! – disse Rin, discando um número no seu celular.

- Meu corpo é de um youkai. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu já disse que estou bem.

- Cala a boca! – gritou Rin, preocupada. – Não vê que você não pode sair por aí com uma bala no braço?

- "Por que ela está tão preocupada comigo?". – pensou Sesshoumaru, observando a garota falar no celular.

Quando Rin terminou de falar no celular, o desligou. Ela encarou Sesshoumaru, e o youkai percebeu que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Rin estava chorando por ele? Aquela garota que parecia se fria, e que era especial...?

- Era o mínimo que eu podia ter feito. – disse Sesshoumaru, desviando o olhar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rin, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu fiz o InuYasha atirar o revólver. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Não podíamos cair na dele. – disse Rin, sorrindo. – Você devia ter feito isso, mas eu é que deveria ter levado o tiro!

- Não diga besteiras. – disse Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin, encarando o youkai. – Obrigada...

- Rin, você se preocupou comigo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. – Eu... Você sabe que eu... Eu...

- Você...? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Eu... – dizia Rin, sem coragem. – Nada. Esquece.

- Diga. – pediu Sesshoumaru, pegando no queixo da garota.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin, encarando o amado. – Eu me preocupei com você, porque eu achei que você tivesse morrido!

Então Rin abraçou o youkai, para a surpresa deste. Então ela realmente estava preocupada com ele. Sesshoumaru sentiu as lágrimas de Rin em sua pele, e viu que ela estava chorando. Chorando por ele. O que isso significava? Que ela o amava?

- Rin... – chamou Sesshoumaru, levantando novamente o queixo da garota.

- Hm? – perguntou Rin, enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Não chore... – pediu Sesshoumaru.

Nesse momento, a ambulância chegou. Os médicos saíram, e colocaram Sesshoumaru numa maca, então colocaram-no dentro da ambulância, e Rin entrou junto. O automóvel começou a andar, e Rin se acalmava aos poucos.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Sim. Foi apenas um tiro no braço. – respondeu o médico.

- O senhor diz apenas? – perguntou Rin, indignada. – Ele levou um tiro!

- Rin, eu sou um youkai. – disse Sesshoumaru, encarando a garota.

- Sim, o corpo dele é muito mais resistente do que de um humano. – disse o médico, calmamente. – Não se preocupe com o seu namorado.

- Hã? Ele não é o meu namorado. – respondeu Rin, corando.

- Ah, me desculpe. – pediu o médico. – Mas então por que está tão preocupada com ele?

- "Porque eu amo ele". – pensou Rin, abaixando os olhos. – Porque somos amigos.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, deixaram Sesshoumaru na sala de cirurgia para tirar a bala do braço dele. Rin ficou na sala de espera, lendo uma revista de moda, um pouco mais aliviada, já que sabia que Sesshoumaru não corria perigo por causa dela.

- "Acho que eu só trago problemas para o Sesshoumaru...". – pensou Rin, tristemente. – "Eu sou uma boba... Só sei atrapalhar ele...".

Rin se levantou e pegou um copinho de água. Quando terminou de beber, jogou no lixo, e sentou novamente na sua cadeira. Deu um suspiro, e passou a esperar novamente.

- Então você está bem? – perguntou Rin, sentando ao lado da cama de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, encarando Rin.

Rin sorriu. Então se levantou e parou na janela. Observou a paisagem, e deu um longo suspiro.

- "Não dá para esquecer o Sesshoumaru...". – pensou Rin, sorrindo. – "Eu ainda o amo...".

--------------------

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que gostou da atitude da Rin! Hehe, espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo também! Bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Ahh, me desculpe por mudar a Kagura! E deixá-la a outra do Kohaku! Caso você se interesse pela minha próxima fic, (se você se interessar!) a Kagura não irá mais ser a vilã! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs_

**Tempestade de Isis: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Bom, a páscoa já se passou mas espero que a sua tenha sido boa! É verdade, o Kohaku e a Kagura merecem ser castigados! Sim, o Sesshy não pode deixar a Rin sofrendo... A verdade é que ele ama a Rin, mas não sabe! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Lulux: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? É... A Rin está meio doida! Mas tudo bem, o que ela quer é fazer ciúmes no Sesshy! Ele não pode tratar ela desse jeito... Se bem que ele levou um tiro por ela nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha curtido! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Sim, estou bem, e você? Espero que a sua páscoa tenha sido boa! É, na verdade eu acho que o Sesshy e a Rin estavam doidos no capítulo anterior, porque a Rin reatou com o Kohaku e o Sesshy não admite que gosta, quer dizer, ama ela porque ela é uma humana! Pelo menos nesse capítulo ele salvou ela, né? Ah, eu espero o tempo que for preciso para ler a sua fic! Você está planejando fazer outra? Bjs_


	11. Capítulo 11: É Impossível

**Capítulo Onze**

**É Impossível**

- Rin, precisamos conversar. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin se virou para o youkai. Viu que ele estava sério, então sentou novamente ao lado do amado, e o encarou, para saber o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Você sabe que você é uma humana, e eu um youkai. – começou Sesshoumaru, friamente. – Portanto, aquele beijo foi um erro. Nunca daria certo um youkai com uma humana.

- "Ele tocou no meu ponto mais fraco...". – pensou Rin, tristemente. – "Naquele beijo que mexeu comigo...".

- Por isso, nós não temos relação nenhuma além do trabalho. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin ia deixar para lá e concordar com o youkai, mas de repente ela sentiu raiva. Raiva. Raiva por ele ter que ter esse maldito orgulho. Então ela se levantou, muito prestes a chorar, e encarou ele, que estava surpreso com a atitude dela. Ela iria dizer tudo.

- Escuta aqui! Você diz que aquele beijo que você me deu, que mexeu comigo, me deixou completamente apaixonada por você foi tudo um erro? – perguntou Rin, já chorando. – Que tipo de ser você é?

- Rin...

- Ah sim, você é um INSENSÍVEL! – disse Rin, irritada. – Quando você me deu aquele beijo, eu nunca, NUNCA mais parei de pensar em você! Você não sabe como doeu em mim, quando você disse que foi tudo um erro!

- Eu não sabia que tinha sido tão importante para você... – disse Sesshoumaru, assustado.

- Claro que foi! – disse Rin, tristemente. – Eu sou uma garota, tá legal? Eu posso parecer fria, mas no fundo eu sou muito sensível!

- Rin...

- Nem vem! – disse Rin, enxugando suas lágrimas. – Eu te odeio, Sesshoumaru! Você não sabe nada, você só sabe ferir os meus sentimentos!

- Voc... – dizia Sesshoumaru, quando Rin o interrompeu.

- Não diga nada, Sesshoumaru. – disse Rin, desanimada, e pegando sua bolsa. – Eu sei que nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos.

Depois disso, Rin saiu do quarto, e caminhou para fora do hospital. Ela caminhou lentamente até a sua mansão, e quando chegou, largou sua bolsa no sofá, e subiu correndo até o seu quarto. Trancou a porta, e chorou, sem temer nada. Foi até a janela, para respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin. – Apesar de tudo... Eu ainda te amo...

Sesshoumaru caminhava lentamente pelas ruas da cidade, indo para a sua mansão. Pensava. Pensava em uma certa garota. Pensava em Rin. E da maneira como ela tinha expressado tudo o que sentia. Isso era coragem, sim.

- "Rin... Você me ama?". – pensou Sesshoumaru. – "Por que? Eu sou um youkai, que detesta humanos...".

- Mas isso não significa que eu não possa esquecê-lo. – disse Rin, fechando os olhos. – E você vai ver, eu vou conseguir te esquecer!

Rin reabriu os olhos e foi até o banheiro de seu quarto. Lavou o rosto, e depois o enxugou em uma toalha macia e voltou para o seu quarto. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou um livro de dentro. Era o seu livro preferido. Ela sempre o lia quando estava triste, já que era de romance. Apesar de sofrer por amor, gostava de ler romances.

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou na sua mansão, foi até o seu quarto. E para sua surpresa, viu que Kagura estava sentada na sua cama, passando um gloss de uva. Quando a youkai o viu, fechou o gloss e sorriu, se virando para Sesshoumaru, que estava pasmo.

- Oi Sesshy! – cumprimentou Kagura, se levantando. – Me desculpe aparecer de repente, mas eu precisava falar com você.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Sobre a Rin. – respondeu Kagura, séria.

- Eu não quero saber. – disse Sesshoumaru, encarando Kagura.

- Me ouça! – pediu Kagura, feliz por Sesshoumaru não querer saber de Rin.

- Diga logo. Estou cansado. – mandou Sesshoumaru, sentando na sua cama.

- Bom, o que eu queria saber primeiro, é se você ama a Rin. – disse Kagura, se aproximando do youkai.

- Por que quer saber? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando friamente.

- Porque o que eu tenho para dizer é sobre isso. – respondeu Kagura, sentando ao lado do youkai.

- Estou mandando você dizer logo. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem! Eu digo. – respondeu Kagura. – Você sabe que a Rin não te ama. Ela ama o Kohaku. Mas desde que você chegou, você apenas atrapalha eles. Ela revelou isso para mim alguns dias atrás.

- Humpf. – resmungou Sesshoumaru. – Você é uma mentirosa.

- O quê? Como assim? – perguntou Kagura.

- A Rin me disse hoje que não ama o Kohaku. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, se levantando da cama.

- Ela diz isso porque quer ficar com os dois. – disse Kagura, mentindo.

- Kagura, será que dá para você sair da minha casa e me deixar em paz? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, irritado. – Você não vê que não é bem-vinda?

- Sesshoumaru, de qualquer forma. Saiba que eu sempre te amarei. – disse Kagura, saindo do quarto.

- Humpf.

- Se ele pensa que eu vou chorar por ele, ele está muito enganado! – disse Rin para si mesma, enquanto dirigia seu carro até o FBI. – Eu vou provar que todos os homens, ou youkais, são todos iguais! Só fazem as mulheres sofrerem...

Quando chegou, estacionou o carro e subiu até o seu andar. Ela ia caminhando até a sua sala, quando viu Kagura, que não estava com uma cara muito boa. Assim como Rin, que não estava nada alegre. As duas iam passando nas direções opostas, com um olhar mortal.

- Que foi? – perguntou Kagura, parando de andar.

- Que foi digo eu! – respondeu Rin. – Você passa com esse olhar idiota! O que você queria?

- Ah, você é que é uma idiota! – disse Kagura, nervosa. – Merece morrer com as minhas lâminas de vento!

- Ah é? – perguntou Rin, irritada. – Pois tente me matar, porque quem vai acabar morrendo aqui é você!

Então Rin tentou acertar um soco na cara de Kagura, mas ela desviou e foi para trás de Rin, e tentou chutá-la, mas Rin acertou um chute antes, e Kagura caiu no chão. Aquele dia, Rin estava de TPM.

- Dança das lâminas de vento! – gritou Kagura.

As lâminas vieram na direção de Rin, e a garota teve que correr para o lado, para que não se cortasse, porém uma raspou no seu braço, fazendo um leve corte, que Rin ignorou totalmente. Ela pegou uma arma e atirou para o teto, e uma corda saiu, fixando no teto. Rin tomou impulso, e desviou das outras lâminas de Kagura que vieram, e acertou um chute na youkai.

- Escuta, fica parada, ou eu atiro! – gritou Rin, apontando o seu revólver para ela.

- Idiota! Você é uma humana! Não vai conseguir me vencer! – disse Kagura, rapidamente sacando o seu revólver e apontando para Rin.

As duas ficaram com o revólver uma apontando para a outra. Kagura deu um leve sorriso, e Rin estava morrendo de vontade de atirar, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso.

Então Kagura atirou. Mas Rin não sentiu nada. Porque nenhuma bala saiu do revólver. Porque não havia bala no revólver. Então Rin começou a rir, e só apontava a arma para Kagura, deixando ela com medo.

- Droga! – gritou Kagura, jogando sua arma no chão.

- Dessa vez você pode viver mais um pouco. – disse Rin, guardando o seu revólver, e caminhando em direção até a sua sala.

- Não pense que vai sair livre dessa! – gritou Kagura. – Dança das lâminas de vento!

Rin estava despreparada. Foi então que quando viu, estava do outro lado do corredor, nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Ele fora mais rápido, e conseguira salvá-la a tempo. Rin odiava ter que admitir, mas sua vida fora salva justo pelo youkai que ela amava e ao mesmo tempo odiava.

- Não precisava ter me salvado. – disse Rin, corando, e descendo dos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Você queria ter morrido? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Pelas mãos da Kagura?

- É claro que não. – respondeu Rin. – Mas também não queria ser salva por você.

- Que gratidão. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Por que salvou essa idiota Sesshoumaru? Ela deveria ter morrido! – perguntou Kagura, se aproximando dos dois.

- Idiota aqui é você! – disse Rin, apontando para a cara de Kagura. – Você é uma covarde! Você é uma youkai, e eu humana, mas não que eu não possa te vencer.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Kagura, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Quer lutar novamente? Vai ser um prazer te estraçalhar!

- Rin, não temos tempo para isso. Precisamos pensar em um plano. – disse Sesshoumaru, antes que a coisa piorasse.

- Espera aí! Você pode ir armando um plano sozinho! – disse Rin.

Para a surpresa de todos, Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços e foi a levando até a sala dos dois, enquanto Rin tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia. Kagura ficou se corroendo de ciúmes, mas resolveu ficar na sua, e voltar para a sua sala. Ou não...

- Me larga! – disse Rin.

- Rin, isso é trabalho. Não brincadeira. – disse Sesshoumaru, mas gostando da situação.

- "Não que eu não esteja gostando que você me leve nos braços...". – pensou Rin, se acalmando. – "Mas você não me ama quanto eu te amo...".

--------------------

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Sim, estou bem. E você? E falando no capítulo dez você me enganou direitinho, hein? E eu também nem desconfiei que era o exército dos sete! Pois é, o Sesshy tem que correr atrás da Rin feito um cachorrinho! Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Tempestade de Isis: **_Oi! Que bom que sua páscoa foi boa! Também estou bem! Ah, que bom que gostou da atitude do Sesshy, de salvar a Rin! É verdade, a Rin podia dar um chifre no Kohaku com a ajuda do Sesshy! Ótima idéia! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Renee: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Obrigada pelo elogio às minhas fics também! Ahh, que bom que também gosta de um romance, comédia e ciúmes! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjs_


	12. Capítulo 12: A Revelação

**Capítulo Doze**

**A Revelação**

- Falta quantos minutos? – perguntou Rin, ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Três. – respondeu o youkai.

Três minutos para que ambos conseguissem capturar InuYasha. Estavam em mais um de seus planos, e de acordo com os agentes, InuYasha sairia para comprar alguma comida, e naquele momento, descia pelo elevador. Rin e Sesshoumaru barrariam InuYasha, e enquanto isso, os agentes ajudariam, tentando capturá-lo.

- Ali está ele. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin olhou, e viu InuYasha saindo do hotel. Então os dois correram na direção de InuYasha, com os revólveres nas mãos, e o hanyou, ao vê-los, também sacou a sua arma rapidamente, e ambos ficavam com as armas uns apontados para os outros.

- Feh! Vocês de novo? – perguntou InuYasha. – Já estou cansado de fugir. É melhor eu matar logo vocês!

Naquele instante, os agentes apareceram, e tentaram cercar InuYasha. Como todos apontavam as armas para ele, o meio-youkai não podia fazer nada. Os agentes o cercavam rapidamente, e estavam muito prestes a prendê-lo, porém lâminas de vento da Kagura acertaram um agente, que caiu morto no chão. Todos olharam para a direção que a lâmina veio, e viram Kagura em cima do hotel.

- Mas o que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Rin, se virando para ver onde InuYasha estava, e viu que este já não estava mais lá. Havia fugido, já que os agentes recuaram, com as lâminas de vento da Kagura.

- Rin! – gritou Kohaku, vindo de uma direção.

- Kohaku? – perguntou Rin.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, desviando de uma lâmina.

- Sim... – respondeu Rin, recebendo um beijo do namorado.

Sesshoumaru sentiu raiva, e saiu de lá, indo até o telhado, para falar com Kagura. Rin se separou de Kohaku, e então foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao seu carro, ao ver que Kagura e Sesshoumaru estavam conversando "animados" demais para o seu gosto.

- RIN! – berrou Kagura, descendo do telhado com Sesshoumaru.

Rin se virou, antes de entrar no carro, e viu Sesshoumaru e Kagura juntos. Tentou não imaginar o pior, mas de qualquer maneira imaginou, principalmente quando Kagura abriu a boca para falar. Dor. Era o que sentia. Chorar. Era o que ela tinha vontade de fazer. Correr. Era o que ela mais queria no momento.

- Eu e o Sesshoumaru estamos namorando!

Essa era a frase que ela menos queria ouvir em todo o universo. Um vento soprou, levando os seus cabelos para o lado. Pensou em sair correndo, mas não era uma atitude muito digna. Apenas deu um sorriso, como se estivesse feliz. Mas por dentro, era capaz de pegar um punhal e se matar ali mesmo.

- Fico... Feliz por vocês. – disse Rin, abaixando os olhos.

- Também fico feliz por você e o Kohaku! – disse Kagura, sorrindo. – Que tal comemorarmos? Vamos tomar um sorvete!

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia! – disse Kohaku, concordando. – Vamos Rin?

- Não sei... Eu não estou muito bem. – disse Rin, escondendo os olhos com a franja.

- Vamos sim! Vai ser divertido! – disse Kohaku.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou. – disse Rin, levantando os olhos e observando Sesshoumaru, com uma imensa tristeza.

- Vamos no meu carro! – disse Kagura.

Ambos foram até o carro de Kagura, e entraram. Rin fazia o maior esforço para não chorar, mas não agüentaria nem mais um minuto, já que Kagura e Sesshoumaru ficavam trocando beijos. Quando Kohaku a beijava, ela não retribuía. Não estava com vontade de fazer ciúmes em Sesshoumaru. Já que ele agora podia fazer nela. Ou melhor, _estava_ fazendo nela.

Quando chegaram na sorveteria, desceram do carro e entraram. Sentaram em uma mesa, perto da janela, e pediram o que queriam. Enquanto esperavam, o grupo conversava.

- Então, aí eu disse para ele que não, porque eu amava o Sesshy... – dizia Kagura, sorrindo. – E ele apenas me olh...

- Por que você deixou o InuYasha fugir? – perguntou Rin, interrompendo Kagura.

- Eu não deixei ele fugir. – respondeu Kagura. – Eu tentei ajudar, mas vi que só atrapalhei.

- Não vem com esse papo, Kagura. – disse Rin, fechando os olhos e os abrindo. – Eu por acaso tenho cara de idiota?

- Não foi isso, Rinzinha... – dizia Kagura, olhando falsamente.

- _Não me chame de Rinzinha._ – disse Rin friamente, se levantando e saindo da mesa.

Foi então que teve uma idéia. O garçom vinha trazendo os sorvetes, e Rin sorriu, marotamente. Sesshoumaru, ao ver o sorriso de Rin, sabia que algo engraçado aconteceria, e então deu um sorriso também. Rin colocou o pé na frente do garçom, e ele tropeçou, derrubando a bandeja com os sorvetes em cima de Kagura, que ficou melecada com tanto doce.

Rin riu disfarçadamente, e saiu da sorveteria. Enquanto caminhava em direção a sua mansão, ficou triste novamente. Pelo jeito ela nunca ficaria com Sesshoumaru...

- Ahhh! Como eu estava precisando de um bom banho! – disse Rin para si mesma, na sua banheira. – Com a água quentinha, em um dia de inverno!

- A Rin está estranha. – disse Kagome, sentada no sofá, conversando junto com Sango.

- Sim... Quando ela está alegrinha, é porque ela está tentando disfarçar. – disse Sango, comendo um pão de queijo.

- Sim, está tentando disfarçar porque na verdade está triste. – completou Kagome, pegando um punhado de confete em um pequeno vidrinho, e colocando em seguida na boca.

- O que nós fazemos? – perguntou Sango, bebendo um gole da sua xícara de café. – Deixamos ela ficar sozinha um pouco, ou vamos falar com ela?

- Não sei... – respondeu Kagome. – Vamos falar com ela. Ela deve estar precisando de apoio agora.

- Sim. – disse Sango.

Rin se enrolou na sua toalha branca, e deu um suspiro, se olhando no espelho. Analisou seu rosto, e depois o seu corpo. Não era tão feia assim. O que Kagura tinha a mais que ela, para Sesshoumaru a pedir em namoro? Apenas olhos vermelhos, um corpo bem feito, lábios bonitos, pernas bonitas... Não era pouca coisa assim...

- Ah... Eu sou tão feia assim, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin, dando outro suspiro.

A garota saiu do banheiro e entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta. Vestiu o seu pijama e deitou em sua cama, apesar de não estar com sono. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mas foi interrompida por duas batidas na porta. Rin abriu os olhos, e se levantou, indo até a porta, e a abrindo.

- Kagome? Sango? – perguntou Rin, ao vê-las. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. – respondeu Kagome, entrando no quarto de Rin, junto com Sango. – Mas com você.

- Como assim comigo? – perguntou Rin, fechando a porta novamente.

- Rin, nós te conhecemos. – respondeu Sango, sentando no sofá, ao lado de Kagome. – Sabemos que alguma coisa ruim aconteceu com você.

- Não aconteceu nada. – garantiu Rin, sorrindo. – Não precisavam ter se preocupado.

- Não minta Rin. – pediu Kagome, em um tom sério. – Conta para a gente. Nós somos suas amigas.

- É. Confia na gente! – concordou Sango, gentilmente.

Rin ficou muito feliz, já que agora sabia que podia contar com suas amigas para tudo o que precisasse. Ela sorriu, e logo em seguida começou a chorar, tristemente. Kagome e Sango abraçaram a amiga, dando um apoio muito especial, e de que Rin estava precisando há muito tempo.

- Eu amo o Sesshoumaru! – disse Rin, entre os soluços. – Mas... Hoje... Ele pediu a Kagura... Em namoro...

- Como é? – perguntou Kagome, indignada. – E ele não te ama?

- Eu... Não sei. – respondeu Rin, confusa. – Quando ele me beijou, por um momento, eu realmente achei que ele me amasse... Mas depois não. Ele disse que era um youkai e uma humana. Nunca daríamos certo. E isso realmente doeu. Mas... Eu não sabia que ele amava a Kagura...

- Espera um momento. – pediu Sango, um pouco pensativa. – Você voltou a namorar o Kohaku para fazer ciúmes nele, certo?

- S-sim. – respondeu Rin, soluçando.

- Ah, Rin! – exclamou Kagome, sorrindo. – É muito simples! Você não precisava nem se preocupar!

- Como assim? – perguntou a garota, mais confusa do que já estava.

- O Sesshoumaru te ama. – respondeu Sango, com um mesmo sorriso. – Ele só começou a namorar a Kagura para fazer o mesmo que você: ciúmes.

- Mas como vocês podem ter certeza disso? – perguntou Rin, com o coração batendo mais forte.

- Quando ele te beijou, você sentiu que o beijo foi verdadeiro, não foi? – perguntou Kagome, animada.

- Sim... Eu senti. – respondeu Rin, se recordando do beijo. – Ou achei...

- Está na cara Rin. Ele também te ama. – completou Sango, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – O problema é os dois não discutirem sobre isso e não se entenderem. E também o orgulho de youkai do Sesshoumaru.

- Por que eu fui me apaixonar por um youkai? – perguntou Rin, dando um suspiro, mas mesmo assim contente.

- Ah Rin! – disse Kagome, rindo da amiga. – Você vai ver! Pode apostar que essa história vai ter um final feliz!

- Eu espero né? – perguntou Rin, abraçando as amigas. – Muito obrigada pelo apoio e por me ajudarem! Como sempre, né?

- Rin, todas nós somos amigas. – disse Sango, sorrindo.

- E cada uma tem o dever de ajudar a outra! – completou Kagome, sorrindo também.

- Bom, eu acho melhor deixar a Rin dormir. – disse Sango, se levantando. – Amanhã ela tem que levantar cedo.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse Kagome, se levantando da cama de Rin. – Boa noite, Rin.

- Boa noite. – disse Sango.

- Boa noite. – disse Rin, quando as duas amigas saíram do quarto. – Obrigada...

Então Rin deitou em sua cama novamente, e se cobriu com a coberta, e fechou os olhos, mais tranqüila. Ao menos já estava melhor, por saber que existia a possibilidade de Sesshoumaru a amar, e estar apenas fazendo ciúmes nela... E estava conseguindo.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin, adormecendo.

O dia tinha amanhecido chuvoso. Caía uma chuva forte, e todo o céu estava cinzento. Estava frio também, e não havia quase ninguém nas ruas, apenas poucas pessoas de guarda-chuvas, alguns carros e mínimas pessoas sem guarda-chuvas, correndo, para tentar achar um lugar protegido da chuva.

Rin acordou com o toque do despertador, e o desligou, ainda com sono. Se levantou, e lavou o rosto no banheiro. Vestiu uma blusa de lã preta, uma jaqueta jeans, calça jeans e botas de salto alto pretas. Passou uma leve maquiagem, e colocou alguns acessórios. Carregou seu revólver, e pegou a sua bolsa, saindo do quarto.

Pegou a chave do seu carro e saiu da mansão, indo até a garagem. Entrou no seu carro, e ligou o rádio, pisando no acelerador, e dirigindo com cuidado até o FBI.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin, virando uma esquina. – Você realmente me ama?

Quando chegou, estacionou o carro com cuidado, e subiu de elevador, até o seu andar. Caminhou pelo corredor, calmamente, e quando chegou na sua sala, ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru. Ela estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas não abriu a porta, ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru, parecendo falar no celular.

-... Não, não faça isso. É arriscado demais, seu idiota. – disse Sesshoumaru, parecendo tenso. – Escuta aqui, InuYasha, se tentarmos te atacar hoje, seja o que for, vá pela saída leste, porque provavelmente nenhum agente vai estar lá. E procure outro hotel para ficar. Não, não vai demorar muito. Logo descobrirei porque Naraku quer te capturar. Vou desligar. E vê se não faz nenhuma idiotice.

----------------

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Beleza?Bom, já que você ama tanto a Kagura, eu espero que tenha gostado que ela tenha reatado com o Sesshy! To brincando, eu sei que você odeia a topera! E então? Você entendeu o final da fic? Próximo capítulo vou explicar melhor! Bjs_

**Tempestade de Isis: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Eu espero que também tenha curtido esse! É verdade, o Sesshy tem que parar de fingir que não gosta da Rin, e deixar o orgulho de lado! Pode apostar que vai ter beijo sim! Bjs_


	13. Capítulo 13: Um Beijo Forçado

**Capítulo Treze**

**Um Beijo Forçado**

Rin não estava entendendo mais nada. Como assim? Isso queria dizer que Sesshoumaru estava do lado de InuYasha? Seu irmão? De um criminoso? Então o que estava fazendo no FBI? Essas perguntas soavam na sua cabeça, fazendo ela latejar loucamente. Queria tirar tudo isso a limpo, naquele mesmo instante.

Entrou na sala, desesperada. Sesshoumaru, ao vê-la, apenas a encarou. Os dois ficaram se olhando, sem dizer nada um ao outro. Rin não sabia como começar a perguntar, e decidiu de qualquer maneira.

- Olha, eu não sou disso, mas eu acabei escutando a sua conversa no telefone. – começou Rin, corando. – E o que significava aquilo?

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, e depois reabriu. Não sabia como começar, mas decidiu desde o início. O youkai sentou na sua cadeira, e observou Rin, que estava curiosa e tensa ao mesmo tempo.

- InuYasha não é um criminoso. – disse Sesshoumaru, calmamente. – Tudo começou na noite do assassinato, quando alguém assassinou o cara lá. Um dia depois, eu descobri que o FBI estava querendo caçar o meu irmão, e mesmo não sendo tão amigos, eu fui ver o que ele tinha feito dessa vez, e ele me disse que não tinha feito nada. E eu estava de prova. Eu estava com ele na noite passada, enquanto conversávamos com os nosso primos. Descobrimos que sem motivo, o FBI estava incriminando o meu irmão sem provas, e por causa disso eu resolvi ajudá-lo. E exatamente por isso eu estou aqui. Para descobrir a verdade.

- Entendi. – disse Rin, confiando plenamente em Sesshoumaru. – E por que vocês não disseram isso ao Naraku?

- Porque ele pode ser o culpado. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Assim como muitos outros.

- De ter assassinado? – perguntou Rin, compreendendo tudo aos poucos.

- Sim. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – E ele é um dos suspeitos mais fortes. Por que ele iria querer incriminar InuYasha? Talvez por ele próprio ter assassinado?

- É... Faz sentido. – disse Rin, concordando. – E quem mais sabe disso?

- As pessoas que estavam com a gente na noite do crime. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, calmamente. – A Kagura e o Kohaku.

- Então foi por isso que eles ajudaram o InuYasha a fugir ontem? – perguntou Rin, encaixando as peças.

- Sim. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Você vai nos ajudar?

- Mas é claro! – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. – Pode contar comigo para tudo o que quiser!

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso, e Rin pode apreciar a beleza do youkai. Raramente ele sorria, mas ficava bonito de qualquer jeito. Então os dois ficaram sem dizer nada ao outro por um tempo, até que Rin decidiu perguntar mais sobre o assunto.

- Mas como vamos descobrir quem é realmente o assassino? – perguntou Rin, quebrando o silêncio.

- Precisamos pensar em um plano... – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Mas agora vai ser mais difícil.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Rin, não entendendo.

- A Kagura. Ela devia ter sido mais discreta ao salvar o InuYasha. O Naraku já deve estar desconfiando de algo. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, seriamente.

- Por que não colocamos uma câmera na sala do Naraku, sei lá, já que ele é o maior suspeito? – perguntou Rin.

- Sim... É uma boa idéia. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas se ele descobrir, vamos nos ferrar.

- Você... – disse Rin, sorrindo. – Sempre pensando no futuro...

- Vamos ou não? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. – respondeu Rin, confiante. – Eu vou chamar a Kagura e o Kohaku. Já que eles também sabem...

Então Rin discou o número da sala de Kagura e de Kohaku, e pediu para que os dois fossem até a sala dela e de Sesshoumaru. Alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram, e Rin lembrou-se da cena em que Kagura era melecada de sorvete, e sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir, mas deixou quieto.

- O que foi, meu amor? – perguntou Kagura, beijando Sesshoumaru.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin? – perguntou Kohaku, beijando a namorada.

Então Rin e Sesshoumaru contaram o plano deles. Kagura teve uma brilhante idéia, mas antes de falá-la, abriu a sua bolsa e pegou o lápis. Então pegou um espelhinho rosa, e começou a se maquiar, para a irritação de Rin. Como ela podia pensar em se maquiar em uma hora dessas? Está certo que querer ficar bonita não tem nada demais, mas se maquiar naquele momento? Era demais para Rin.

- Quem vai colocar a câmera? – perguntou Kohaku.

- A Rin. – respondeu Kagura, sorrindo.

- Eu? – perguntou Rin, surpresa.

- Sim. – respondeu Kagura. – Esses dias, eu ouvi o Naraku comentando que achava você bonita. Então se você distraí-lo, dando uns amassos nele, ou então simplesmente provocando, eu posso ir lá e colocar a câmera.

Rin sentiu uma enorme vontade de socar Kagura. Como ela podia pensar numa coisa daquelas? A garota fechou os olhos, e todos olharam para ela, com medo do que faria. Então Rin se levantou, e deu um forte tapa na cara de Kagura. Todos olharam indignados.

- Kagura, em primeiro lugar, eu não sou uma oferecida como você, e em segundo, eu nunca faria isso, porque eu tenho um namorado, e eu sei que você faria isso. – disse Rin. – Então por que você não faz isso no meu lugar?

- Ora! Sua vadia! – gritou Kagura, irritada. – Vai morrer!

- Pare Kagura! – mandou Sesshoumaru, entrando na frente de Kagura, como uma proteção para Rin.

- Vai defender essazinha? – perguntou Kagura, indignada. – _Eu_ sou a sua namorada!

- Sua idiota! – berrou Rin, nervosa. – Ele não está me defendendo. Ele só quer que nós não discutamos.

- Por que ele iria defender a _minha_ namorada? – perguntou Kohaku, abraçando Rin por trás.

Quando todos se acalmaram, pensaram novamente. Então Kohaku deu uma sugestão, para a surpresa de Rin.

- Rin, eu deixo você dar em cima do Naraku. – disse Kohaku. – Porque eu sei que você me ama.

- Kohaku, eu não sou um objeto, que você pode usar quando quer e depois jogar fora. – disse Rin, decepcionada. – Eu sou uma pessoa normal.

- Tudo bem, então. – disse Kohaku. – Mas como vamos colocar a câmera lá?

- Deixem por minha conta! – disse Kagura, sorrindo. – Eu sei como.

- Qual o plano? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- É surpresa. – respondeu Kagura, animada. – Mas podem contar comigo! Vai dar tudo certo. E podem deixar que _eu_ própria colocarei a câmera!

- Ótimo! – disse Kohaku. – Eu tenho que ir. Trabalhar em outro caso. Tchau Rinzinha.

- Não me chama de Rinzinha! – mandou Rin, não permitindo que Kohaku a beijasse.

- Tudo bem. – disse Kohaku. – Venha, Kagura. Preciso falar com você.

- Eu já vou. – disse Rin, pegando alguns papeis de sua mesa. – Estou cansada. Tchau, Sesshoumaru...

- Tchau. – respondeu o youkai, sentado em sua mesa, e vendo algo em seu computador.

Rin abriu a porta, e ia sair, mas sentiu uma mão fria em seu braço esquerdo. Ela se virou, e viu Sesshoumaru, a encarando, com um brilho no olhar que era diferente do de sempre... Eles expressavam... Sofrimento... Ou não?

- Hm? – perguntou Rin, vermelha.

- Rin... – disse Sesshoumaru, segurando o rosto da garota.

- O que? – perguntou Rin, sentindo seu rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda.

- Me promete que não vai mais brigar com a Kagura. – pediu Sesshoumaru, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- P-por que você está me pedindo isso? – perguntou Rin, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- Me... Promete. – pediu Sesshoumaru.

- Eu... Não prometo nada. – disse Rin, se desvencilhando de Sesshoumaru e saindo da sala.

Então Rin caminhava lentamente pelo corredor. Ela passava pela sala de segurança, quando viu um pequeno papel jogado debaixo da porta. Ela se agachou e o pegou. Dizia: _Me encontre no local de sempre, para discutirmos sobre o crime de InuYasha. _

Rin abriu a porta lentamente, e viu Naraku lá, sentado em uma cadeira. Ele se virou e sorriu ao vê-la, e com um movimento, fechou a porta atrás de Rin. A garota estremeceu, receosa do que ele pudesse fazer com ela. Então o meio-youkai pegou no rosto de Rin.

- Me larga! – disse Rin, indignada.

- A Rin esqueceu a pulseira dela. – disse Sesshoumaru, ao ver o objeto preto na mesa de Rin. – Ela ainda deve estar aqui.

- Rin, você tem o rosto muito bonito, sabia? – perguntou Naraku, pegando na cintura da garota.

- Seu nojento! – disse Rin, tentando se soltar. – Me larga!

- Eu estou sentindo o cheiro da Rin... – disse Sesshoumaru, encarando a porta de segurança. – Ela esta aí dentro? Espera... Eu estou sentindo o cheiro do Naraku!

Então Sesshoumaru abriu a porta, e quando ele viu, Rin e Naraku se beijavam. Sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si. O que ele faria?

Rin tentava se soltar de Naraku, mas então ele a beijou a força. Rin tentou se soltar, mas era impossível. Naraku era muito mais forte. Então a porta se abriu, e ela viu Sesshoumaru, olhando indignado para a situação...

--------------------

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Heuheushus, quando você amar a Kagura você vai ser uma freira, casar com o Sesshy, o Miroku, o Bankotsu, o Sasuke e o Suikotsu além de 235 filhos? Huahuahua... Mas, bem, mudando de assunto, eu espero que agora tenha entendido o Sesshy! Ai... O Suikotsu é muito fofo... O mau, né? Porque eu acho o Suikotsu bom muito... Sei lá... Bonzinho! Hehe, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Beleza? Bom, eu espero que tenha entendido o que o Sesshy está fazendo! E ah, tudo bem, eu vou ficar na seca mesmo quanto a sua fic! Mas estou morrendo de curiosidade! Parecendo o Naraku?A risada? Hehe... Bjs_

**Tempestade de Isis: **_Oie! Eu também estou bem, obrigada! Ah, eu sei que você entendeu, mas espero que tenha compreendido melhor agora, porque algumas pessoas não entenderam direito o telefonema do Sesshy com o Inu! Eu espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjs_


	14. Capítulo 14: O Plano de Kagura

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Quando Rin conseguira se soltar de Naraku, era tarde demais. Sesshoumaru havia jogado a pulseira de Rin no chão, e saído da sala, caminhando para a sala dele. A garota saiu correndo e correu atrás de Sesshoumaru, desesperada. Quando o viu, correu o máximo que pode, e o parou com as mãos, com a cabeça baixa, querendo esconder que estava chorando.

- Sesshoumaru, não é nada do que você está pensando! – disse Rin, encarando o youkai.

- Como se eu quisesse saber. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, voltando a andar.

- Você quer sim! – disse Rin, seguindo o amado. – Ele me beijou a força!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Eu... Não sei... Mas eu queria explicar. – respondeu Rin, abaixando a cabeça.

- Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru, se virando para a garota. – Eu sei que não foi que quis beijá-lo. Eu acredito em você. Eu confio em você.

- V-você está falando sério? – perguntou Rin, se acalmando.

- Sim. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Rin não resistiu, ela abraçou imediatamente Sesshoumaru, e ele apenas retribuiu o abraço. Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, e Rin foi sentindo seu rosto queimar cada vez mais... Mas ela não queria se separar dele. Não mesmo.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse Kagura, para a infelicidade dos dois.

Rin e Sesshoumaru se separaram, e Rin não queria nem ouvir a voz de Kagura, simplesmente saiu do corredor, caminhando até a sua sala. Para quê ela ficaria lá? Para ver Sesshoumaru e Kagura se beijando? E apenas sofrer? Não. Ela não queria assistir isso.

Entrou na sua sala, e sentou na sua cadeira. Um pouco depois, Sesshoumaru e Kagura entraram, com a youkai abraçada no braço de Sesshoumaru, para a irritação de Rin. A garota apenas voltou sua concentração ao computador, não querendo aturar Kagura.

- Está vendo, Rin? – perguntou Kagura, sorrindo. – Eu consegui. Coloquei uma minúscula câmera na sala de Naraku. Foi realmente fácil, já que ele não estava na sala dele.

- Parabéns. – disse Rin, nenhum pouco interessada.

- Como você não queria fazer o meu plano, eu fiz você fazer a força. – disse Kagura, sorrindo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rin, encarando Kagura.

- Oras, enfim, você não ficou com o Naraku, dando uns amassos nele? – perguntou Kagura, beijando Sesshoumaru.

Rin abaixou os olhos, pensando em tudo. Estava tudo claro. Era lógico que fora Kagura que armara tudo aquilo. Rin não acreditara que ela realmente pudesse ter feito isso. Ela levantou os olhos lentamente para Kagura, tremendo de ódio. A youkai olhou assustada para Rin, e beijou novamente Sesshoumaru, deixando Rin mais irritada ainda.

- Ahhhh! Você me paga! – gritou Rin, correndo atrás de Kagura.

Kagura saiu correndo pela sala, fugindo de Rin, e a garota ia atrás, com o punho preparado para socar a rival. Sesshoumaru apenas olhava, achando graça em tudo aquilo. Porque Rin ficava realmente linda quando irritada. Rin conseguiu cercar Kagura, e sorriu, marotamente.

- Idiota! – berrou Kagura, pegando sua pena.

Então a youkai conseguiu fugir pela janela, com a sua pena. Rin deu um suspiro, entediada. Então pegou a sua bolsa e saiu da sala, sem nem se despedir de Sesshoumaru. Estava estressada e não queria fala com ninguém.

- Você me paga Kagura... – disse Rin, fechando os punhos.

Se olhou no espelho pela última vez. Não estava tão mal assim. Deu um suspiro, e saiu do banheiro, voltando a caminhar pelo corredor. Entrou na sua sala, e Sesshoumaru estava sentado na sua cadeira, junto com Kagura. Pelo jeito a youkai estava querendo irritar mesmo Rin. Desde cedo já namorando Sesshoumaru.

- Olá. – cumprimentou Rin, sentando em sua cadeira.

- Oi. – cumprimentaram Kagura e Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos comer uma pizza? – perguntou Kagura, beijando Sesshoumaru. – No almoço? Eu estou com uma vontade de comer pizza com Coca-Cola!

- Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, calmamente.

- Pode ser. – disse Rin, normalmente.

- Ótimo! – respondeu Kagura, animada. – Chame o Kohaku, Rin!

- Está bem. – disse Rin, sorrindo. – Daqui a pouco eu chamo. Porque agora eu estou conversando com um amigo meu.

- Que amigo? – perguntou Kagura, se intrometendo.

- Um ex-namorado. – respondeu Rin, querendo provocar Sesshoumaru.

- E ele é bonito? – perguntou Kagura, interessada.

- Cabelos pretos, curtos, toca violão, alto, ombros largos. – respondeu Rin. – Sim, ele é lindo.

- Hm... O meu Sesshoumaru é melhor. – disse Kagura, dando novamente um beijo nele.

- E por que vocês se separaram? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, com ciúmes.

- Ah, é porque eu amo outra pessoa, que não me ama. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. – Um amor não correspondido.

- Sério? – perguntou Kagura, interessada. – E quem seria o azarado? Digo, o sortudo?

- Hm... Segredo. – disse Rin, rindo. – Uma pena que ele ame uma idiota. Quer dizer, talvez ele não ame, talvez só esteja querendo fazer ciúmes em mim, sabe?

- Aposto que não é uma idiota. – disse Kagura, percebendo a indireta. – Aposta que ela é muito mais bonita do que você.

- É nada. Ela só se acha bonita. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Mas eu acho que ele ama essa mulher. – disse Kagura. – Não é Sesshoumaru?

- Humpf. – resmungou Sesshoumaru. – Como eu vou saber?

- Não... Pelas indiretas dele, dá para perceber que ele não está contente com você, digo, ela. – disse Rin.

- E desde quando você sabe mais do que eu, digo, ela? – perguntou Kagura, cruzando as pernas. – Ela é namorada dele.

- Eu já disse. – respondeu Rin, gostando da conversa. – Pelas indiretas dele.

- Para mim você está errada. – disse Kagura, resmungando. – Deixa que eu ligue para chamar o Kohaku.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Rin, morrendo de vontade de rir.

- Quer mais um pouquinho, amor? – perguntou Kagura, com um pequeno pedaço de pizza, em um garfo.

- Não me faça passar vergonha, Kagura. – pediu Sesshoumaru, recusando a pizza.

Rin bebeu um gole de sua Coca. Então encarou Sesshoumaru, e viu que este também a encarava, e os dois ficaram se encarando. Kagura, ao perceber o clima estranho entre os dois, abraçou o namorado, e o beijou. Então Kohaku fez o mesmo com Rin, a beijou.

Kagura estava insuportável naquele dia. Vivia agarrada em Sesshoumaru, e dizendo o quanto era bom namorar Sesshoumaru, provocando Rin, que ficava doida de ciúmes. No final do dia, havia ido beber um pouco de água, e voltava para a sua sala, quando viu Kagura indo na sua direção oposta.

- Rin! – disse Kagura, sorrindo. – O meu Sesshy é tão fofo! Uma pena que você seja tão feia, e tenha que namorar o ridículo do Kohaku, e fingir estar feliz, porque _você não tem um Sesshy para você._

Rin fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, mas não conseguia. Lembrou-se de quando Kagura sempre tentava convencer Naraku de que Rin era uma péssima agente, lembrou-se de quando a youkai tentava roubar os seus namorados, de quando traia com Kohaku, de quando começara a namorar Sesshoumaru. Abriu os olhos, e disse friamente:

- Você é uma idiota, Kagura.

- Dança das lâminas do vento! – gritou Kagura, mas Rin conseguiu desviar.

- Idiota! Dessa vez você não vai me vencer! – disse Rin, acertando um soco na cara de Kagura.

Então Kagura se irritou, e começou a dar tapas em Rin, que puxava o cabelo de Kagura, e foi uma confusão enorme. Então Rin conseguiu ficar em cima de Kagura, e começou a dar fortes tapas nela, até que Sesshoumaru apareceu no corredor, ao ouvir os berros de Kagura.

- Por hoje já está bom. – disse Rin se levantando, e caminhando até a sua sala.

------------------

**Kagura Fan 17: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Obrigada pelo elogio! É verdade, ninguém merece levar um beijo do Naraku! Eu, hein... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Beleza? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Que bom que gosta do Suikotsu também! Ah, desculpe, mas eu não sei o nome não... Ah, eu vi a saga inteira! É bem legal! Bjs_


	15. Capítulo 15: Os Sentimentos de Rin

**Capítulo Quinze**

**Os Sentimentos de Rin**

Abriu a porta, com um longo suspiro. Ia fechar esta, mas parou quando viu Sesshoumaru. Deixou a porta aberta, e sentou na sua cadeira, ligando o computador. Observou Sesshoumaru entrar, fechar a porta, e caminhar na sua direção, parando em frente à mesa de Rin.

- Vai me dizer que ficou bravo porque eu machuquei a Kagura? – disse Rin, irritada.

- Não. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, calmamente. – Eu até gostei. Só quero saber por que você bateu nela.

- Ah, porque ela me irritou. – respondeu Rin, simplesmente. – E...

- E...? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, porque eu... – respondeu Rin, ficando vermelha.

- Você...? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, curioso.

- Olha, desde aquele dia que você me beijou... – disse Rin, dando um suspiro. – Eu nunca te esqueci. E você provavelmente deve saber que eu te amo...

- E por que você continua namorando o Kohaku? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, encarando Rin.

- Porque ele gosta de mim... – respondeu Rin, ficando mais vermelha. – E você?

- Eu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, não entendendo.

- Sim. – respondeu Rin, querendo sumir. – Você ama a Kagura?

- Não... – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Mas ela sim.

Então Rin se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Olhou por esta, e deu mais um suspiro. Quando se virou, viu que Sesshoumaru estava atrás dela, a olhando de uma maneira diferente, só a fazendo ficar vermelha, como um tomate. Eles estavam bem próximos um do outro, e novamente, o coração de Rin disparou.

Os dois foram se aproximando mais do que já estavam, mas um barulho os interrompeu. Era Kohaku. Rin, ao vê-lo, se afastou rapidamente de Sesshoumaru, e voltou para a sua mesa, agora pior do que um tomate.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Kohaku, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – respondeu Rin.

- Assim não dá mais! – berrou Kagome, subindo em cima do sofá.

- O que aconteceu Kagome? – perguntou Sango, se assustando.

- A Rin está triste outra vez! – respondeu Kagome, nervosa. – Esse Sesshoumaru deve ser um verdadeiro canalha!

- Mas é melhor não falar com a Rin. – disse Sango. – Ela deve estar precisando ficar sozinha.

- É. – concordou Kagome, sentando no sofá.

O céu estava cheio de estrelas. O clima estava frio, mas mesmo assim era uma linda noite. Rin observava a cidade da janela de seu quarto, enquanto o vento batia contra o seu rosto, afastando os cabelos molhados. Pensava em Sesshoumaru, apesar de tudo. Ele não decidira nada. Isso provavelmente significava que ele não a amava. Mas se ele não amava Kagura, quem ele amava? Essa pergunta soava na cabeça de Rin sem parar.

- Sesshoumaru... – murmurou Rin, fechando os olhos. – Será que você nunca vai me amar o quanto eu amo você?

Rin se sentia muito triste. Ás vezes pensava que uma outra garota conquistara Sesshoumaru, e que ela perderia ele para sempre... E nunca mais o veria. Ela não queria isso. Mas se ele não a amava, ela também não podia fazer nada... Isso era o que a deixava mais confusa.

- É melhor eu ir dormir. – disse Rin, dando um suspiro.

- Ai... Que sono... – disse Rin, entrando na sua sala, dando um bocejo.

Fechou a porta, e como sempre, Sesshoumaru já estava lá. Sentou na sua mesa, e deu mais um bocejo. Então esticou o braço, se espreguiçando, e percebeu que Sesshoumaru a olhava, de uma outra maneira diferente. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, e logo voltou a sua posição normal.

- Alguma novidade da câmera? – perguntou Rin.

- Ainda não pegamos. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Ahh. – disse Rin, derrubando sem querer sua caneta do chão.

A garota se levantou, deu a volta na mesa, e pegou a caneta. Se levantou novamente, e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru, que estava muito perto dela. Por que ele tinha essa mania de se aproximar dela desse jeito?

Rin não disse nada, ela simplesmente se virou e ia sentar novamente na sua mesa, mas acabou tropeçando, e ia cair, porém Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura. Sentiu o seu rosto queimar, porém dessa vez ficou parada naquela posição.

- Rin... – disse Sesshoumaru. – O que eu não te disse ontem... Era que eu também...

- Você também...? – perguntou Rin, se virando para o youkai, que ainda segurava sua cintura.

- Eu também...

- Sesshoumaru! – berrou Kagura, entrando na sala.

Rin se soltou rapidamente de Sesshoumaru, e olhou para ver o que Kagura queria. Porém a youkai estava diferente. Ela tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos. Parecia que iria...Chorar. Então Kagura saiu correndo da sala, decepcionada. Rin achara que ela ia fazer um escândalo, mas ela simplesmente saiu correndo, chorando.

- O que você está esperando? – perguntou Rin, encarando Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Do que você está falando?

- Vá atrás dela! – respondeu Rin, empurrando o youkai. – Não está vendo que ela está magoada? Não se brinca com os sentimentos de uma garota!

Rin empurrou Sesshoumaru para fora da sala, e observou o youkai, confuso, ir atrás de Kagura. Rin não acreditava que estava fazendo isso, mas era o certo. Se ela se colocasse no lugar de Kagura, não gostaria nada que o seu namorado estivesse prestes a beijar uma outra garota. Não podia fazer nada...

Um tempinho depois, abriu a porta da sala lentamente, e olhou para o corredor. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas não fez isso. Apenas sentiu uma dor dentro de si, ao ver que Sesshoumaru estava andando ao lado de Kagura, com o braço no ombro da youkai, que sorria, contente.

- "Ao menos ele está feliz...". – pensou Rin, entrando novamente na sua sala.

--------------------

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! Eu estou bem, e você? Pois é, faz tempo que a gente não se fala (pra variar, né?) Que bom que gostou das indiretas da Rin no capítulo anterior! Você não sabe, ontem eu fiquei morrendo de dor de cabeça, parecia que eu ia desmaiar de tanta dor! Por isso não postei o capítulo ontem! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjs_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito contente! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Bjs_

**Naty: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Obrigada pelos elogios! O capítulo quinze está aí! Espero que tenha gostado dele! Ai, ai... Eu amo tanto o Sesshy e a Rin! Bjs_

**Stephanie: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Explicando, é que essas semanas foram de provas, e eu tive que estudar muito, por isso não tive muito tempo para postar um capítulo por dia! Ontem eu ia postar esse capítulo, mas eu fiquei morrendo de dor de cabeça e dormi o dia inteiro! Me perdoe! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Na verdade eu nunca pensei em escrever um livro, mas nunca se sabe, né? Hehe, bjs_


	16. Capítulo 16: O Verdadeiro Assassino

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**O Verdadeiro Assassino**

- Eu consegui! – disse Kagura, entrando na sala, com uma pequena fita na mão.

- Conseguiu o que? – perguntou Rin, encarando a youkai.

- A fita! – respondeu Kagura, dando um beijo no Sesshoumaru. – Eu notei que o Naraku tinha saído da sala dele, e como já se passaram cinco dias, eu achei que já estava na hora de pegar a fita, então eu aproveitei a chance e peguei a câmera, junto com a fita!

- Que bom! – disse Rin, animada. – Vamos ver, então!

- Sim, mas chame o Kohaku. – disse Kagura. – Ele também sabe da verdade.

- Sim. – respondeu Rin, pegando o telefone, e discando o número da sala de Kohaku. – Oi Kohaku! Vem aqui na minha sala agora! A Kagura conseguiu a fita! Sim. Ok. Tchau, beijos.

- Isso não é ótimo, meu amor? – perguntou Kagura, dando mais um beijo em Sesshoumaru. – Eu consegui a fita! Espero que tenha alguma prova que esteja incriminando o Naraku!

Rin abaixou os olhos, tristemente. Era ruim ter que ver o youkai que amava beijando uma outra youkai que odiava. Era puro sofrimento. Cinco dias aturando isso. Logo Kohaku chegou, e entrou na sala, ofegando. Havia vindo correndo, para saber o que havia na fita.

- Oi Rin! – cumprimentou Kohaku, beijando rapidamente a garota.

- Oi... – cumprimentou Rin.

- Bom, eu vou colocar a fita! – disse Kagura, se dirigindo até a tv.

Quando terminou de colocar a fita, a gravação começou a tocar. No primeiro dia, eles viram Naraku trabalhando normalmente, e Kagura adiantou a fita, para ver se achava algum detalhe interessante. A gravação já estava no fim do terceiro dia, quando Rin percebeu algo. Sim, ela havia visto um pequeno papel, parecido com uma foto.

- Pare a gravação. – mandou Sesshoumaru, percebendo o mesmo detalhe.

- Como assim? – perguntou Kagura, curiosa.

- Volte um pouco. – pediu Rin. – Você não viu?

- Vi o quê? – perguntou Kagura, voltando a fita.

- Pára a fita! – disse Rin.

Então a gravação começou a tocar normalmente, e todos viram Naraku abrindo a gaveta, e pegando um papel, ou melhor, uma foto, de Kagura. Todos olharam curiosos, e viram Naraku rasgando a foto em pequenos pedaços.

- Quer dizer que você sabe que não foi o InuYasha que assassinou? – perguntou Naraku, rasgando a foto. – Huh. Isso não adianta nada. Você está morta Kagura.

- Ele descobriu! – berrou Kagura, indignada. – Ele vai tentar me matar! Sesshoumaru, o que eu faço?

- Vamos terminar de ver a gravação. – respondeu o youkai, adiantando a fita.

No começo da gravação do quinto dia, eles pararam, já que Naraku parecia muito apreensivo conversando no telefone. Eles pararam para ouvir o que ele dizia.

- Idiota. – disse Naraku. – Você sabe quem assassinou. Eu já disse que não foi o InuYasha, e você _sabe que fui eu._ Aquele sujeito idiota. Queria me trapacear. Sim, foi por isso que eu o matei. Mas como eu é que mando, ninguém desconfia de mim. Talvez a Kagura. Mas isso não importa, ela morrerá. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

- É isso! – disse Kagura, sorrindo e parando a gravação. – Foi o Naraku mesmo! Ele mat...

- Fique quieta. – mandou Sesshoumaru, tampando a boca da youkai. – Não diga isso alto.

- E o que faremos agora? – perguntou Kohaku. – Vamos avisar a polícia?

- Sim, mas é melhor a Kagura tomar mais cuidado. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Naraku pode querer matá-la a qualquer momento. É melhor você ficar aqui, com outros agentes.

- Eu sei me virar sozinha! – disse Kagura, se levantando.

- Você não pode contra o Naraku. – disse Rin, encarando-a. – Ele tem mais poder, é mais forte que você. É mais seguro você ficar aqui.

- Você só está dizendo isso porque quer ficar sozinha com o meu Sesshoumaru, não é? – perguntou Kagura, se irritando.

- Faz o que quiser, Kagura. – disse Rin, se levantando. – Se você quiser morrer, o problema é _seu._

- Nós vamos agora na polícia? – perguntou Kohaku.

- Não. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Estava tudo claro. Um ginásio do FBI, onde praticavam alguns dos treinamentos dos agentes. No centro, um grande palco, com uma enorme tela atrás. A maioria dos agentes, e alguns policiais estavam lá. Inclusive Naraku, que não estava com uma cara muito boa. 15:00 em ponto.

- Bom, desculpem interrompê-los, mas eu tenho uma ótima notícia para todos vocês! Inclusive, para o meu querido Naraku! – disse Rin, no microfone, sorrindo. – Essa gravação aqui, revela como o Naraku é especial para todos nós!

Então tocou na tela, apenas a parte em que Naraku falava no telefone. Todos olharam apreensivos, e quando a gravação terminou, Rin procurou Naraku no meio de toda aquela gente. Foi então que quando se virou, viu que Naraku estava do seu lado, e todos soltaram exclamações. Por ser meio-youkai, era rápido. Ele segurou o pescoço de Rin e a levantou, no alto.

- Ninguém se aproxime ou eu mato ela! – mandou Naraku, apertando o pescoço de Rin. – Como você conseguiu isso?

- Eu... Eu... Gravei... Numa... Câmera. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- "Droga! O Naraku vai matar a Rin se eu me aproximar!". – pensou Sesshoumaru, nervoso. – "O que eu faço...?".

- E você vai estar ferrado! – disse Rin, sorrindo. – Você não vai escapar!

Então Naraku apertou mais o pescoço de Rin, e a garota achou que não iria conseguir agüentar mais. Doía muito, e ela não conseguia respirar. Então, Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido, e derrubou Naraku, com as suas garras venenosas, porém não o matando, e o meio-youkai largou Rin, que caiu no chão.

- Você está bem, Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, se abaixando perto de Rin.

- Cuidado! – alertou Rin, ao ver Naraku por trás.

Naraku tentou acertá-lo, mas Sesshoumaru se desviou rapidamente, pegando Rin nos braços. O youkai deixou Rin no chão, para lutar contra Naraku.

- O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO! – perguntou Rin, desesperada. – PEGUEM O NARAKU!

Alguns dos agentes correram para enfrentar Naraku, mas ele soltou miasma, e todos se afastaram. Sesshoumaru tampou o rosto de Rin, para que ela não respirasse aquele veneno, e a afastou para longe do palco.

- O Naraku fugiu! – disse Rin, quando o miasma se dissipou.

- Eu vou atrás dele! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse Rin, segurando o braço dele. – Me deixe ir com você!

- É perigoso. – respondeu o youkai. – Fique aqui.

- Mas...

- Fique aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru, novamente.

- Tome cuidado, Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Humpf. O Naraku não é nada. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu. Viu o youkai se afastar e correr atrás de Naraku. Não queria que ele se machucasse, mas sabia que ele era capaz de derrotar Naraku. Sorriu novamente ao pensar nisto.

------------------

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Me perdoem por não ter postado o capítulo antes! É que o pc tava com problemas e não ligava! Ah, e vou dizer que estou respondendo as reviews pelo fanfiction, e só vou responder aqui quem não tem login aqui no site, beleza? Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

**Mimi de Osuka: **Oie! Beleza? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Ah, eu também adoro escrever as partes de briga da Rin e da Kagura! Hehe, beijinhos!


	17. Capítulo 17: Naraku é Preso

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**Naraku é Preso e o Pedido é Feito**

Mas Rin não precisou se preocupar por muito tempo. Porque logo depois, o delegado apareceu, com Naraku preso em um tipo de rede, porém era uma rede especial, já que Naraku não conseguia se livrar dela. Rin sorriu ao ver que Sesshoumaru estava bem, e correu até ele, o abraçando.

- Rin... – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu estava preocupada! – disse Rin, deixando algumas lágrimas saírem dos seus olhos.

- Larga o meu namorado! – mandou Kagura, empurrando Rin, e abraçando Sesshoumaru.

Rin não se importou com a atitude de Kagura, porque o que importava, era que Naraku estava sendo preso, e Sesshoumaru estava bem... Então Kohaku se aproximou dela, e deu um beijo nela. Mas ela não estava se sentindo bem. Fingindo estar gostando de namorar Kohaku, sendo que ela não gostava nada de magoar os sentimentos do amigo.

- Kohaku... – chamou Rin, encarando o namorado.

- Hm? – perguntou Kohaku, curioso.

- Eu quero... Sem te magoar... Terminar com você. – disse Rin, abaixando os olhos.

- Hã? Como? Mas por que Rin? – perguntou Kohaku, segurando as mãos da garota. – Você está brincando, não está?

- Não, eu não estou brincando. – respondeu Rin, levantando a cabeça. – Kohaku, eu sinto muito... Mas...

- Você não me ama. – completou Kohaku, sorrindo. – Tudo bem Rin. Eu te respeito.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Rin, confusa.

- Sim. – respondeu Kohaku. – Se você não me ama Rin, não tem como continuarmos o namoro.

- Obrigada Kohaku. – agradeceu Rin, abraçando o ex. – Você é o meu melhor amigo!

- Ah, que isso, Rin. – respondeu Kohaku, retribuindo o abraço. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que quiser.

Então Rin deu novamente um sorriso. Sesshoumaru, que vira a cena, também ficou feliz. Porém, só faltava terminar com Kagura... Que ele não sabia se deveria. Rin o encarou, para ver a reação do youkai, mas não percebeu nada diferente. Ele estava apenas pensativo. Deu um suspiro, e caminhou até o delegado.

- Ah, Rin! Obrigado! Você nos ajudou muito! – agradeceu o delegado.

- Não agradeça a mim. Agradeça ao Sesshoumaru, a Kagura e ao Kohaku. Eles é que fizeram tudo. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. – Agora se você não se importa, eu vou para a minha casa. Estou cansada.

- Não tem problema nenhum. – respondeu o delegado. – Os conselheiros já avisaram que amanhã irão decidir quem irá trabalhar no lugar de Naraku.

- Está bem. – respondeu Rin, se virando para sair do ginásio. – Até mais.

- Até.

Rin saiu do ginásio, e também do FBI. Seu carro estava estacionado do lado de fora, então entrou nele, colocou o cinto, e ia ligar o carro, quando alguém bateu no vidro da janela. Era Kagome. Rin estranhou, mas abriu a janela, e se colocou para o lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Você não vai acreditar! – respondeu Kagome, animada. – Fui chamada para fazer uma matéria sobre essa grande novidade! O Naraku sendo preso!

- Que legal! – disse Rin, sorrindo. – Eu já estou voltando para a casa.

- Hmm... Desculpe Rin. – pediu Kagome, sem-graça. – Mas será que você poderia voltar outra hora?

- Hã? – perguntou Rin, confusa. – Por quê?

- É que a Sango e o Miroku estão lá sozinhos... – respondeu Kagome, dando risinhos. – Não pense em besteiras! Não é nada disso! É que o Miroku foi lá para fazer um relatório junto com a Sango... E eu queria deixar os dois mais à vontade... Sabe como é?

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse Rin, compreendendo. – "Mas para onde eu vou agora?".

- Amiga! – gritou Kagura, correndo até o carro de Rin. – Quer ir ao shopping fazer algumas compras comigo?

Kagome olhou assustada para as duas. Desde quando Kagura e Rin eram amigas? Depois encarou Rin, esperando por alguma resposta, e percebeu que ela estava tão pasma quanto ela.

- Kagura? Desde quando somos amigas? – perguntou Rin, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, nunca fomos, mas podíamos ser! – respondeu a youkai. – Vamos junto com o Sesshoumaru! Ele pode carregar as compras!

- "Entendi". – pensou Rin, revirando os olhos. – "Ela só quer me deixar com ciúmes".

- Vamos amiga! Vai! – pediu Kagura, insistindo.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou. – respondeu Rin. – "Vou provar que não sinto ciúmes do Sesshy".

- Vamos no carro do meu amor. – disse Kagura, animada. – Ele já está nos esperando.

Então Rin desceu do carro, se despediu de Kagome, e entrou no carro de Sesshoumaru, enquanto Kagura ia no banco da frente. Já que não tinha lugar para ir, ir ao shopping não era uma má idéia.

Quando chegaram no shopping, desceram do carro, e resolveram primeiro comer uma pizza na lanchonete, já que já era um pouco tarde, e ambos estavam com fome. Pediram uma pizza completa, para dividirem, enquanto esperavam em uma mesa.

- Eu te amo tanto Sesshoumaru... – disse Kagura, dando um beijo no namorado. – Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro, não? Somos youkais, e somos perfeitos!

- Eu provavelmente terminaria com uma namorada tão metida. – disse Sesshoumaru simplesmente.

Nesse momento, o coração de Rin deu um salto. _Eu provavelmente terminaria com uma namorada tão metida._ Essa frase soou novamente na sua cabeça. O que isso significava? Que ele terminaria com Kagura? Ao pensar nisso, o seu coração começou a bater mais forte e mais rápido. Seria um sonho se isso acontecesse. Quando encarou o amado, viu que ele também a olhava, e sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- "Seria bom se ele terminasse com a Kagura...". – pensou Rin, sorrindo.

Depois de algumas horinhas de compras, decidiram ir embora. Sesshoumaru levou Kagura primeiro, já que a casa dela era mais perto. Depois, foi dirigindo até a mansão de Rin. Quando parou em frente da casa, Rin se virou para agradecer, mas antes, percebeu que ele já estava fora do carro, parado no portão.

Rin desceu do carro, e foi até o portão. Os dois se encararam por um momento, até que Sesshoumaru resolveu dizer o que tinha para falar.

- Rin, você quer jantar comigo amanhã à noite? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Já que no jantar anterior fomos interrompidos.

- Mas... Você está namorando a Kagura. – disse Rin.

- Sim ou não? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Pode ser. – respondeu Rin.

Rin não sabia o que ele estava pretendendo, mas aceitara. Tudo bem. Seria apenas um jantar entre amigos. Pelo menos era o que ela imaginava...

- Rin, confia na gente. – disse Sango, sorrindo. – Você está linda!

- Sim, sim, sim, sim! – completou Kagome. – Perfeita!

- Vocês têm certeza? – perguntou Rin, insegura. – Não acha que está um pouco exagerado?

- Nenhum pouco! – disse Kagome, animada. – Agora vá logo! O Sesshoumaru já está te esperando lá embaixo!

- Tudo bem. – disse Rin sorrindo, e saindo do quarto.

A garota vestia um vestido vermelho escuro, que batia até o meio da coxa. Junto com sandálias de salto alto e fino combinando. Também usava alguns acessórios, e uma leve maquiagem, com um perfume doce, deixando-a com um ar delicado.

Saiu da mansão, e encontrou Sesshoumaru. Se cumprimentaram, e entraram no carro. Então foram até o restaurante, tranqüilos.

- Você está linda Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- O-obrigada. – agradeceu a garota, corando. – Você também está muito bonito.

Quando chegaram, desceram do carro, e sentaram em uma mesa, reservada, no mesmo restaurante, que o da última vez. Eles analisaram o menu, e então, quando o garçom veio os atender, eles fizeram o pedido. Foi nesse momento, o melhor momento da vida de Rin. Não quando eles fizeram o pedido, mas sim logo em seguida.

- Rin... – começou Sesshoumaru. – Primeiro eu queria dizer que eu terminei com a Kagura.

- A-ah... – respondeu Rin, surpresa. – Mas por quê?

- Porque eu não amo ela. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, calmamente. – Eu amo outra.

- Ah... – respondeu Rin, corando.

- E por isso que eu te chamei para jantar. – disse Sesshoumaru, com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

- Hã? – perguntou Rin, não entendendo nada. – P-por quê?

- Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – _Você_ é a garota que eu amo.

**N/A:** Ahh, quem não sabe o que a Rin vai responder, né? Bom, Otaku Koorime, já que você quer tanto assim, eu respondo a sua review aqui! Na verdade você foi a única que mandou a review, mas enfim.

**Otaku Koorime: **_Olá! Hum... Acho que não sou eu que estou ficando muito rebelde não! Eu sempre disse que a minha fic ia ter dezoito capítulos, e que a que eu acabei de terminar, a próxima que eu vou postar tinha dezesseis! Mas eu acabei mudando para quinze. Olha, eu não recebi o seu e-mail! Eu juro! Eu queria ver, mas não recebi! Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!_


	18. Capítulo 18: Como Tudo Terminou

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**Como Tudo Terminou**

- É... É claro que eu quero! – respondeu Rin sorrindo.

Os dois se aproximaram e tocaram os lábios novamente. Porém foi um beijo muito rápido, por causa da idéia que Sesshoumaru teve. O youkai simplesmente se levantou da mesa, e puxou Rin para fora do restaurante, para a surpresa dela.

O casal foi até os fundos do restaurante, onde havia um lindo jardim. Lá, Sesshoumaru soltou a mão de Rin, e se virou para ela, que apenas sorria, encantada. Então ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, e a puxou mais para perto dele.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso. – disse Rin, sorrindo.

Então Sesshoumaru beijou Rin, e ela retribuiu. Dessa vez, o beijo fora mais longo e demorado. Eles se separavam por falta de ar, mas logo em seguida voltavam a se beijar, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo. Ou melhor, os beijos.

Depois, os dois resolveram nem jantar mais, simplesmente entraram no carro de Sesshoumaru, e namoraram mais um pouquinho, então o youkai foi dirigindo até a casa de Rin, já que Kagome dissera para ela voltar em certo horário, e eles perderam muito tempo se beijando.

Quando chegaram, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Rin, e os dois desceram do automóvel.

- Você quer entrar? – perguntou Rin.

- Pode ser. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Então os dois caminharam até a mansão de Rin. A garota abriu a porta com a sua chave, e tudo estava escuro. De repente as luzes se acenderam, e uma música bem badalada começou a tocar realmente alto, e vários amigos e amigas de Rin apareceram, todos alegres.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rin, assustada.

- Surpresa! – disse Kagome, sorrindo, junto com Sango.

- Uma festa para você! – disse Sango, animada.

- Mas qual o motivo? – perguntou Rin, sorrindo.

- O teu namoro com Sesshoumaru, o meu com o InuYasha e o da Sango com o Miroku! Chamamos todos os nossos amigos! – respondeu Kagome.

- Você sabia disso? – perguntou Rin, se virando para Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. – respondeu o youkai.

Então Rin deu um beijo nele, e depois foi cumprimentar os amigos. E por sinal, achara InuYasha um cara bem legal, e um perfeito namorado para Kagome, assim como Miroku para Sango. Devia ter percebido desde o começo que InuYasha não era uma má pessoa. Coitado, devia ter sofrido sendo perseguido pelo FBI. Mas o que importava era que tudo estava bem.

A festa inteira, Rin e Sesshoumaru ficavam apenas namorando. Eles estavam em um canto da mansão, junto com Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku e Sango. Rin não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Era simplesmente um sonho. Não, felizmente não era um sonho, e sim uma realidade.

- Sabe, eu acho que nunca vou me separar de você, Sesshoumaru. – disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Você acha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, eu tenho certeza. – disse Rin, sorrindo e beijando novamente os lábios do amado.

- Huh, huh, huh. – riu Naraku, agarrando nas grades da cadeia. – Vocês acham que podem me manter preso aqui?

- É melhor você ficar quieto, meio-youkai. – mandou um youkai, que cuidava da prisão.

- Huh, posso ser meio-youkai, mas sou muito mais forte do que você. – disse Naraku, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, é? – perguntou o youkai, se aproximando de Naraku.

- Sim. – respondeu Naraku, sorrindo.

Quando o youkai se aproximou de Naraku, o meio-youkai agarrou o pescoço dele através das grades, e o enforcou, pegando a chave de sua sala, e logo em seguida abrindo.

- Quem é mais forte? – perguntou Naraku.

Ele saiu daquele corredor, porém muitos youkais vieram para capturá-lo, mas então teve uma idéia. Soltou o seu miasma, e conseguiu sair da cadeia, já que os youkais não conseguiam se aproximar dele, por causa do veneno.

- O que foi Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, ao ver o sorriso de Rin se desmanchar.

- Nada... – respondeu Rin, sentindo um arrepio. – Apenas uma sensação estranha... Mas está tudo bem.

Então os dois se beijaram novamente, aproveitando a noite. Porém, sem saber o que lhes aguardava...

**N/A: **Finalmente a fic acabou! Eu espero que tenham gostado, e quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui! Bjs


End file.
